Clouded Sun
by twilightsisters07
Summary: Jacob is trying to get over Bella who is with Edward. Eden is a vampire while her best friend Emily is a halfer werewolfvampire mix. They are roommates together at the University of Alaska Southeast. Who else is using the college for cover?
1. Eden's Bio page

Ashley Eden Cox 

**Vampire**

**Birth date: **November 3,1965

**Change date:** January 1,1981

**Actual age:**44

**Appearance age:** 16

**Hair:** a rich, dark brown in color; mid-back length; cut- layered in the front to shape face

**Eyes:** brown

**Height:** 5'8"

**Skin tone:** lightly tanned

**Vampire ability:** to seem completely human

**Personality:** caring, very protective of friends, bubbly, hardly ever gets mad, intelligent, strong (physically & emotionally), kind, very naïve, shy (when meeting new people), random, hyper, doesn't get sad very often, guards feelings

**Likes: ** purple, colors, singing, writing, butterflies, drawing, playing piano & guitar, and music

**Dislikes:** unfair, cruel, and arrogant people, rap music, and human drinkers


	2. Eden's Flashback

**Preface**

It was New Year's Eve, (December 31.) 1980, and I was in the all famous New York City. I was so excited to be there; it's not everyday your dad and aunt finally let you have some freedom and let you fly with your close friends to New York to see the ball drop and watch fire works….right? Well, it's a big deal to my friends and I, since we were from Tennessee and had never seen a big city….But little did I know that this 'trip' would be the end of it all….

**Flashback**

It was about 11:15 and completely dark. I was heading to Town Square to meet my friends to watch the ball drop and head to watch the fireworks on the water….but here I was…alone.

'_I'm so stupid... I should've just let one of them come with me…'_

You see, I told my friends that I left my money at the apartment we were sharing and would catch up to them later. They tried to object, but I declined. I didn't want them to miss anything because of me.

So here it was, almost midnight, dark, alone, and slightly lost… Okay, fine…I was completely lost and not making any progress. I sighed to myself and continued to walk the seemingly empty streets, having that all to familiar feeling of being watched or followed. I chill went up my back and I shivered. It seems like ever since I came here, I've had this feeling…like someone was stalking me. My friends said I was paranoid and needed to loosen up; I tried, but it just keep coming back. And now I was really suspicious.

'_This is really creeping me out…but then again what girl wouldn't be in my predicament?'_

I was brought out of my thoughts by a noise. I quickly spun around…nothing? _' Ah, it was probably just a cat, I really need to chill…'_ The noise came again. I slowly turned towards the other alley thinking it was just a cat or something, but then I saw two crimson eyes locked onto me. I stared back but, they bore right through me… like a sharp knife, but as soon as I blinked, they disappeared. I took a moment to take some breaths to steady my rapidly beating heart. Now I felt I was in a horror movie…and if frightened me deeply.

I looked at my watch. It was 11:30.

'_Shit!' _I cursed myself internally. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I gave one last look at the ally and shuddered, then I turned and started running in the direction I believed to be the right one.

As I was running, the cold, crisp air rushed past me. I, again, felt that someone was watching me, but now those two terrifying red eyes came to mind. That thought alone pushed me to run faster, as if my life depended on it.

Suddenly, I heard music and people. I made a quick left turn and slowed into a nice paced walk…I glanced at my watch again. 11:43. _'I still have time to get the' _my thoughts were stopped by a _'wall…What the crap?! Where did the wall come from? Surely I didn't run into a dead end? I was sort'a paying attention…' _I trailed off. I gently rubbed my nose, dusted myself off and looked around. Sure enough, it was indeed a dead end. I sighed heavily. _'Damn…only I could get lost in my own thoughts and run into a wall…' _I turned around and went out of the alley. Once more the sound of music and people flooded my ears. I concentrated on them harder. It sounded like it came from the street to the left…but, I could've sworn that mixed in with the music, I heard a scream…

'_Stop thinking like this!' _I scolded myself mentally. _'Focus on the party…the celebration…the party…the celebration…' _I continued to chant in my head to keep out all the odd sounds. Soon, I noticed the little chant turned into a rhythm….going with music…then I realized the music was coming from the party! I ran forward and found Time Square loaded with people! I almost screamed with delight and excitement.

I automatically checked my watch. 11:52. I stepped onto a bench to tower over everyone to hopefully spot my friends. I scanned the crowd to look for matching neon green tie-dye shirts. Sure enough, I spotted them huddled together near the edge of the big mob of people. I smiled, thankfully glad I convinced them to get neon green shirts so we could spot one another. Now all I need to do was, somehow, get their attention.  
_'I know! I'll use that embarrassing fog horn my dad got me for my birthday.' _

I slipped off my little 'backpack-purse' and was about to get out the fog horn when I heard a faint scream from behind me. I looked back at the dark street I came from, to the people in front of me, who looked like they didn't hear anything. I sighed trying to clear my mind.

'_Okay…that was not a scream…I'm just paranoid…just paranoid…'_

I heard another scream, but this time more desperate. I put my 'backpack-purse' on my back on. I looked at the empty street then to the neon-group standing in the crowd. I heard another scream. With that I gave my friends one long –last look, then jumped off the bench and started running back to the eerie streets from where I started.

While I'm running through the cool air, I catch a glimpse of my watch. 11:55. I hear the scream once more, but this time you can make out 'help.' I make a quick right turn and run straight.

"Help me! Someone please help me!" a voice to my left yelled as I passed an ally.  
I stop and go back to the alley to see a girl on the ground, her hair covering her face. I run up to her and kneel down to her level.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! I urgently ask the lady.

I hear her chuckle darkly. I give a confused look.  
"I am now…"  
She looks up, her mid-length, dirty brown-blonde hair falling back to place perfectly. I gasp and up backing into a wall. Her eyes were the same crimson one I saw in the alley.

'_This can not be happening!' _I closed my eyes hoping, desperately, that I was just imagining her eyes being those eyes. I opened my brown eyes to find _'nothing _…_but where did she' _I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly spun around to find no one – er – scratch that – I mean nothing there.

'_There's no way a human could be that quite and fast to leave without me even noticing…' _I gasp and quickly start running for the alley exit. I was about to escape when something grabbed the collar of my jacket and slammed me against the wall, knocking the breathe out of me. I looked to see what it was, only to find the girl, with those deep, evil eyes. I glared with every ounce of courage I had. I mean, I was strong for a sixteen year old girl, but I doubt I could face a 'Vampire.'

Yeah, I knew they existed, ever since I was seven. I saw one, it killed a homeless guy, I just happened to be there. Ever since then I have never told anyone and always believed they existed. I finally gave up on that 'fantasy' about three years ago... now I wish I was still superstitious thirty minutes ago.  
She saw my glare and pushed me against the wall harder.  
"You've go guts for a girl about to take her last breathe." Her voice came out smoothly, like beautiful wind chimes.  
My watch lit up, the time was 11:58…_'Two minutes till the New Year I may never see.'_ I thought bitterly.

"I'm so terribly sorry I ruined your New Year," she spoke mockingly, " but you smell was one of the best I've smelt in a long while…" her eyes were full of hunger and lust.  
"At least I will die knowing I tried to help someone…"  
She laughed at my statement.

"People like you will eventually die on the cruel earth. In this world its every man or women for themselves." I looked at her, tears welling in my eyes. Now those eyes held pain and hate. Strangely, I felt sympathy towards her, even though I was minutes from my death.

'_At least now, I might get to see mom again…Hopefully, I will go where she went and meet her in the clouds…'_

At that very moment my watch started going off…it was 12:00 o'clock. I could hear people yelling and fireworks being shot into the air above us. My last moments…

The 'she-demon' before me closed her eyes and inhaled my sent. She then opened her now black eyes and spoke once again mockingly, "Any last words?"

I didn't answer.  
"Well…I have some," she tightened her grip on me considerably, leaned next to my exposed neck, and whispered, "Happy New Year…"

I closed my eyes tightly and squirmed as two fangs dug into my skin. I was never the type of person to scream so I just kept my eyes shut and tried to store the pain away.  
I felt her grip on me suddenly, disappear, the I fell harshly to the ground in a frozen heap. I peaked my eyes open to see _'a dog?' _standing over her looking very angry. Then something hit me… _'That's too big to be a dog…wait, are werewolves real too?!' _My thoughts were interrupted by a searing pain coming from my neck.

'_Am I on fire?! It feels like flames surrounded me!'_

It burned, it hurt so bad. I just wanted to die right then and there, this was pure torture! It was indescribable! Tears flowed from my eyes releasing and easing some of the pain. I clutched my neck in agony. But, before I fell into the sea of painful flames, I opened my eyes again to find a man watching as my 'murderer' fled. He turned around and ran to me. He knelt down and gave me a look of pure sympathy and sadness. I couldn't take it anymore, my vision became blurred as I sunk deeper and deeper and deeper into the burning sea.

"I'll help you as best I can young one…"

I felt him pick me up, then I became immersed in flames and darkness and darkness surrounded me.

**Three Days Later**

The flames around me still burned. I have no idea when the fire would fade. I just prayed that this wasn't my final resting place, 'cause it felt like I was in hell, or a place far worse (if there was such a place). How long have I been here? It felt as if eternity has went by and started all over again. All the while, my mind would wonder to my friends and family. Would I ever see them again? I could faintly hear myself let out a sob.

The flames and pain started to fade…very slowly, but it soon subsided. I sighed in relief that the fire was gone. But now, I noticed I was laying on something soft…I quickly opened my eyes and looked to find a semi-small cabin room, it had no windows, just a door and some furniture. As I did a double take, I noticed my senses were enhanced. I could see perfect, smell everything, and hear everything that was going on. I quickly look down at my body to make sure everything is there, _'Two hands, two feet, hair, two ears,…'_ I trailed off until I saw a mirror. I swiftly, got up and started walking towards in, until I felt my foot get caught on a rug. I tripped, but its like everything went in slow-motion, so I put my arms in front of me and caught myself.

'_Phew…I really need to pay attention to my surroundings…'_

Still same old me, never paying attention. I got up and went to pick up the mirror. As I did I saw two very dark maroon eyes staring back at me. I gasped and dropped the mirror.

'_Oh, crap!' _

I quickly caught the mirror before it hit the floor. Reality immediately settled in…

'_I'm a vampire?!'_

I then recalled the 'crimson lady' and that man-er-'werewolf' saving me.

"Why did that 'werewolf save me? I thought we were 'supposed' to be mortal enemies?" I openly spoke.

"I see you have awaken, young one." I whipped my head around to see a tanned man who was very tall, about 6'9", and had salt and pepper hair. His eyes looked full of great wisdom and inner strength. I decided to boldly speak up.  
"W-who are you and," I paused. "and why did you save me, not that I'm not thankful or anything, but why…?"  
He smiled warmly at me. "I couldn't save you from that wretched leach, as I call them, for I am getting too old." He paused thinking of what to say next. "And you can call me David."  
I stood up and placed the mirror back in its original spot and spoke.

"Very nice to meet you. My Name is Eden."  
He suddenly stiffened. I glanced around the room blindly looking for the cause of his stiffness.  
"What's wrong?" I asked unknowingly.

He stared at me the spoke. "Your sent…its…human."  
I subconsciously raised my hand to my nose and sniffed. As I did this, I heard him bellow in laughter. I blushed and tried to hide my embarrassment. When his laughter dies down he decides to explain.

"No, child, what I'm saying is that instead of smelling like a leach, you smell completely human…you also have a heart beat and darker skin than they do…" his brows creased.

I looked down at where my heart was and placed a hand over it. Sure enough there was a heart beat…wait, that's supposed to be there?!

"Wait…I'm not supposed to have a heart beat?"  
"Yes, that is correct. Vampires are the living dead, to put it simply. They have cold, pale skin and a non beating heart." I nodded for David to continue.  
"They, I believe, shine brightly in the sunlight instead of burning into a crisp. Most importantly, the must drink blood." He gave me a stern look.  
I took a deep inhale of breathe. "I don't want to kill people!"

David smiled sadly. "You can't change you nature…Its like telling a mountain lion he can't eat mean, which won't happen."  
I closed my eyes trying to think.  
"But…luckily, I have a solution." My eye popped open.

"Really?! Please tell me!" I swiftly ran over to him and pulled on his arm sleeve like a child asking for candy.

He gave me a surprised look and tried to shake me off.  
"Easy young one! Release me and I'll tell you." I obediently let go and smiled sheepishly.

He returned the smile. "Thank you. As I was saying, when I brought you here, I had no idea what to do about your…diet. Then I was a couple a deer run by into the woods. That's when I realized instead of human blood, you could drink animal blood…"

End of Flashback

Ever since then, I've highly respected werewolves and have stuck to that diet.

I lived with David, in Maine, for about a year and a half to make sure I could control myself, but thanks to my 'ability' I don't crave humans as much. Then I left to re-start my life somehow and maybe find more information on what I've become.

I didn't meet many vampires…but the ones I did meet, tried to eat me first.

About thirteen years later in Atlanta, Georgia I ran into a pack of werewolves. They couldn't tell I was a vampire, thanks to my ability. Very early on I ended up becoming best friends with one of them. Her name was Emily. Long story short, they found out what I was and tried to kill me, but Emily defended me. Somehow, I got scared and confused, and ended up biting her. She then became a 'Halfer' a vampire that can still transform into her wolf form. We ended up leaving together. That's how it's been ever since, us two moving from place to place and school to school. Till finally arriving here at Alaska University Southeast….

This chapter was written by Deliahgirl! XD Hope ya'll enjoyed!

MORE SOON TO COME!


	3. Emily's Bio page

Emily Nicole Dillard

**Halfer** -vampire/werewolf mix

**Birth date:** June 25,1971

**Change date:** June 29,1986

**Actual age:** 36

**Appearance age:** 15

**Hair:** medium length, black in color w/red highlights, cut- choppy layers, spikey on the ends, straight, side bangs that cover the left eye

**Eyes:** deep arctic blue when in werewolf form; various tones of butterscotch (depending on level of thirst) when in vampire form

**Height:** 5'7"

**Skin tone:** lightly tanned (result of the vampire/werewolf mix of skin tones)

**Personality:** misunderstood, somewhat outgoing, sometimes shy, somewhat intelligent, cares about friends, gets attached easily, not easily frightened

**Likes:** dark colors (especially black), neon colors, music- alternative, writing, piercings, tattoos, and technology (cell phone)

**Dislikes:** light pink, parents, and teachers


	4. Emily's Flashback

**Emily's flashback**

"Emily, GET UP!" I hate when he yells at me. "Shut up Zackary. I'll get up when I'm ready." He needs to take a serious chill pill and get over it.

"Mom said I have to take you to school, and if I have to take you then I get to tell you when to be ready." Grrrrrrr! "God Zack! Leave me the hell alone! I'll get Nathan to take me to school!" Nathan… I haven't talked to him in forever… That's mom's fault though, she got mad cause he's 19. She can just get over it. Everyone needs to fuckin get over themselves and let me live my life the way I want to live it. "You know he can't come get you. Mom will call the cops on him."

"So… he doesn't care."

"Fine you little freak! Go get you and your little boyfriend in trouble. I'm not coming to get you this time." God! I hate him sometimes. "Go away! I'm up already!" I'm gonna runaway one day and it's gonna be his fault. Whatever. So since I'm already awake anyway I got up and got ready for school. Average day: sunny, probably humid, hot as hell, (I despise Atlanta). Average outfit: black jeans, some sort of black band shirt (today:) and my black and white converses. I like my style no matter how many complaints I get from my parents and jock brother. I swear Zack got all the happy genes and I got all the sad, depressing ones. At least I'm smarter. Anyway… I finished getting ready and everyone was gone, so I called Nathan to come and get me. I ended up being late to first period history class. Ms. What's-her-face can get over it. I noticed a new chick sitting in the usually empty seat beside me. She looked average… kinda preppy though… ewww. Well being in a boring class I decided to find out who the new chick was… considering I did sit beside her…I leaned up to ask Brandon (one of my Gothic friends) what the new girls name was. I poked his shoulder and he turned slightly toward me to listen. "What's the new girl's name? The one siting beside me…" He probably wasn't paying enough attention anyway… "I think I heard Ms. Steadman (mine and Eden's real history teacher) say something with an E in it… Eden or something like that… but her real name is Ashley." Eden? That's an odd name; not preppy though… I figured it couldn't hurt to ask. "Eden?" I was leaning sideways off my desk toward her whispering to get her attention from the teacher. "yes?" wow. Brandon was right. "You new or transfer from another class?"

"New."

"Cool." I turned back in my seat. Ms. Steadman told us we had a project with a partner. I automatically knew who my partner was but as usual nothing goes my way… "Emily would you please be partners with Eden today?" I didn't really need another detention on my record right now so I just turned and gave a her a quick smile and then rolled my eyes and frowned at Brandon, who is usually my partner in this class. Hopefully Eden's smart… "Okay. Let's get this over with." No response. Whatever. I can do it on my own. "Emily?" Now she speaks… "Yeah?"

"Do you think that maybe you could show me around?"

??o.O?? No one has ever been brave enough to ask me anything like that before… Maybe the kid was tougher than she looked… "Sure…"

**(And this is how Eden's world and my own collided)**

We started hanging out a lot after that and pretty much became best friends. We were kinda like alter egos for eachother. Eden being the more happy and joyous of the two; and me being the sad depressing one. We balanced eachother out almost perfectly. Unless I hadn't taken my A.D.D. medicine… But anyway… one Saturday while I was on patrol for the pack looking for any newborns that may have gotten away from their creators it happened.

Eden and I had both been busy that day so we didn't hangout as usual. I went into a patch of woods to take a closer look because of a sound I heard. It sounded like it might be a newborn but I wanted to make sure before I called the pack. I ran stealthy into the woods and what I saw next scared the shit out of me. (not literally)

It was Eden… but she wasn't herself. She had blood on her mouth and was turned toward me at the sound of my gasp.

She had just fed. Neither of us said a word. Neither of us _knew wat_ to say. I just turned and ran… Eden wasn't at school for the next couple of days. I figured she had fled. I hadn't changed form the entire time out of fear that someone in the pack would find out Eden's secret. I couldn't let any of them know that she was what she was. They would go after her if they knew she what she was. I mean she may be a vampire but she was still my best friend. I had noticed that behind her there was an animal carcass and I figured she must drink from animals instead of humans. And she wasn't a newborn… obviously. Eric-my cousin and pack leader at the time-gave me orders later that week to check out the woods near a small suburban section of Atlanta because there had been some recent spottings there. I couldn't refuse orders from the pack leader so I went out there hopping, uselessly, that no one else was on patrol or formed. The second I changed I thought about Eden and what had happened in the woods and soon realized that I wasn't the only one hearing my thoughts. Eric had formed over to make sure I was following orders. I felt the silence as Eric changed back to his human form to tell the others. I abandoned my post knowing full and well what hell I would get for it later and turned to run straight home. When I finally got there the whole pack was waiting for me. "Why didn't you tell us?!" Eric was furious with me (what else was new?). He was usually the only one who, I thought, understood me… I guess that 'understanding' didn't last long… "Because she's my best friend! And she's not like the others!! She doesn't drink from the humans!!! She drinks animals!!!!" By this time I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Everyone was staring at me in wonderment. They just don't understand… they never do… "It doesn't matter what she drinks. She was still in a school full of humans causing them risk and possible harm. Emily why can't you understand possible dangers like that?!" Eric walked of steaming. "How didn't we notice?!" Nice. Zack's turn now… oh joy. "I've seen her around school and she's human. How could she hide the scent? None of it makes any fuckin' sense!" He had a point… so what. "Zackary watch the language." Kathryn always has issues with cussing. No wonder Derek quit… ever since he imprinted on Kathryn he seems to be perfect for her. Never thought that would happen… "Whatever. I'm out of here. Don't wait up Zack." No one even tried to stop me as I left. I decided to run for a while to clear my head and try to work out some of my issues with the world. I had been running for a few hours and it had gotten dark so I decided to go home before Eric went on night patrol and it hit me so hard it felt like a smack in the face. **Her** scent. I changed into wolf form right away and started to track her. I followed the scent to a small opening in a stone cave-like thing near the river. It was really dark and I couldn't see much anyway because where I was still a young werewolf my vision hadn't completely perfected itself for nighttime patrolling yet. I edged closer to the opening trying my best to be as quiet as possible. And then I heard it crunch. A small twig had been smashed underneath my paw because I hadn't seen it trying to watch for the vampire that happened to be my best friend.

_Crap!_ I really shouldn't have done that. I felt a new alertness around me now. Every creature that had heard the sound was now straining to hear another to know just where the first had come from.

I lifted my foot to take another step when, with my peripheral vision, I saw a dark figure emerge from behind a tree nearby. When I turned to get a better look I fell to my knees changing back into human form because of the pain I felt. Then the darkness engulfs me. The pain I felt for the next three days was excruciatingly unbearable. I cried and I screamed for someone to help me, but no one answered my pleases for help. My voice gave out and my eyes got swollen and puffy so finally I just gave in and let the dark fire embrace me. When I awoke I didn't recognize my surroundings so I immediately tried to jump up to figure out what had caused me such tremendous pain for such a long period of time.

_What the hell?_ My eyesight got a lot better…

_Everything looks sharper… and brighter._ I looked around but there was nothing there… I figured it was safe to check outside so I walked in that direction and came to the small clearing I was in before I passed out… or whatever happened to me…

_Damn! That's sweet!_ It couldn't possibly be food… no one could be cooking out here. This wasn't a sweetness like I'd ever smelt before. It wasn't as strong as vampire sweetness but it was stronger than Mom's super sticky cinnamon rolls. I figured it wouldn't hurt to follow the scent…

I formed into wolf form so that I could hear better but it actually seemed to dull the scent… _That's weird…_

I followed the scent to a small opening in the woods that looked like a good hiding spot for vampires so that we wouldn't see them from outside._ I really need to tell Eric about this…_ There on the other end of the opening was a small pack of deer. I figured it wasn't them that I had smelled, they were just stinky animals. So I sniffed at the air again and my eyes almost bulged out of my head. (literally). It **was** the deer that I smelled… but why I had the reaction to the scent, like it was candy and I was a little kid with a sweet tooth, I couldn't figure out. But then, the clues in my head started to form:

the unbearable pain for the long period of time…

the better vision when I woke up

better hearing

the smells (the deer)

what the smells did to me…

All of these things were adding up in my head and I was starting to realize what happened when one of the deer happened to stray a little too close… _How long has it been since I've eaten?_ I couldn't stand it. My formed changed to human (not quite) and I ran, really fast I might add, toward the deer. The buck didn't even see it coming… I went straight for his neck with my teeth and bit as hard as I could. I ended up taking a bite out of him and the blood gushed… I just drank every bit I could get.

After realization hit me of what I had just done I changed form and went back to my cave… I couldn't go home so why not… Right before I got to the cave I felt another presence in my head. I wanted to change back before they could say anything but it was too late. Zackary had heard everything. I had only noticed his presence now but it had been there all along. Zack spoke first:

'**Emily I'm coming to get you'**

'**No!'**

'**Why not?! Everyone is worried sick about you! You've been gone for five days and no one knows why…'**

'**I don't care. Everyone is safer if I stay here. I **can't** come home Zack…'**

He didn't say anything so I changed back and lay down on the cold stone floor and tried to cry. All I could achieve was dry sobs... I'm not sure how long this went on but I only stirred once I realized I heard something… It was pretty far off in the distance but to me it sounded like food…

I cried a little more as I stalked my unsuspecting prey… I felt sorry for doing this but it wasn't going to stop me from eating. I was just higher on the food chain now…

I watched as a human walked about 200 yards from me. It was starting to get dark and he was probably lost. I figured no one would miss him… no one was truly missing me…

I ran to a tree about 100 feet from him and he had his back turned toward me. I felt a jolt in the pit of my stomach as I launched myself into action. It took me a second, because I wasn't expecting it, to realize what was happening. I bit his neck and he… changed. It was Zackary. He had come looking for me after all. I stood back as I watched him wriggle in pain as I had before. I couldn't say anything and I knew that once Zackary recovered he would call Eric for some help. I just turned and ran. Now I knew what it was like to be the vampire that had bitten me… but I think it was more than that… I think the vampire and I had a special connection. I thought that vampire was Eden, my best friend. Something goes through you when you bite someone you care about. Yes, Zackary and I fought a lot but he was still my bother…

As I walked toward Eden's house I tried to come up with a name for myself because of the new mix; which I'm assuming no one has ever heard of… at least I hoped so…

I ended up deciding to call myself a 'halfer'. I liked the way it sounded and my brother (if things turned out the way they should) and I were the only two out there….

I approached Eden's house about fifteen minutes later. The lights were on and she was pacing in the living room throwing her keys up in the air and catching them. She seemed tense though…

I stepped up on the stairs and went to open the door, apparently she wasn't very observant tonight. I stepped in and Eden's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped, along with her keys. "Oh my god." It was just a whisper but I heard it. She knew what happened. "Did you?" I wanted her to admit it. "Bite you?" She was smarter than this. "Did you?!" I just watched as she crumpled and cried on the floor…

**I know, I know, dramatic ending… but what am I to say… it suited it well… I thought. But tell me what you think… the next chapter (the first official chapter) will be posted once there are 10 reviews.. There are already 2… so get to reviewing people… 3 M. **


	5. The Beginning

Chapter Three: The Begining (Eden's POV)

I sighed tiredly and closed the book I was reading. I was a never quick sleeper and it took me a while to actually get asleep, so here I am up. I turn and stare at the many dark, grey clouds passing by below me, but got bored fast. I next shifted to stare at Emily, my best friend, sleeping inthe chair nest to me. Her black and red streaked hair covering her face. I laughed a little, she was never a morning person. My giggles silently died down and I unthinkingly adjusted myself facing the window again to hopefully keep myself occupied till this long flight to Alaska would end...

_'This is going to be interesting... Way different from Naramata. Especially colder too.' _

I sighed again wanting to return to Canada. It was really nice there, but we had to move... 

_'And I was finally starting to know my way around, too! I mean, Emily actually had to hunt me down a couple times cause I got lost! Damn. That's sad.' _

I chuckled to myself. My cheerful expression changed to a halfhearted one. But I guess moving was the price of being a vampire. 

I now noticed that the sun had risen and was shining through the clouds, changing them to a pinkish-orange color.

_'Wow...those are so beautiful...they remind me of mom...' _

I got lost in my thoughts and automaticaly went for my 'beloved' iPod. I plugged the headphones in and was lost in a sea of music...

* * *

I felt shaking, but all I heard was music. I slightly opened my eyes to see a frustrated Emily staring at me. I sat up then blinked. She then started to talk, but again, all i heard was music. I blinked wondering why I couldn't hear her. 

_'Oh! I still have my headphones in...oops.' _

I grabed my iPod and hit pause. Then quickly took the headphones out. 

I smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry, but what did you say?" I asked suddenly yawning in the middle of my sentence.  
Emily sighed. "I said we'll be there in about an hour...and...I got bored."  
I laughed at her statement. "How long was I out?"  
"...I don't know. It just suprized me that you were actually asleep when I woke up. Usuallly you're always up before me." Emily spoke tiredly.  
I rubbed my eyes. "Well, I was up early cause I couldn't get to sleep...But I think I did when the sun was just comming up..."  
Emily made an 'O' face. "You were alseep for about three and a half hours then...I think I'm finally rubbing off on you." She laughed a little.  
"Uh-huh. Sure. You just keep thinking that..." I said in a mock seriousness.  
Emily also became serious. "Fine. I will."  
I grinned as a voicecame over the speakers of our first class seats.  
"Attention all passengers. We will be landing shortly. So please shut down any electronical devices and buckle up, it may get bumpy." the speaker shut off.  
"Oh joy." Emily said sarcastically. "Won't this be fun?"

Soon after, we started roughly decending. I briskly turned to look out the window. Emily on the other hand was holding on to the seat for dear life. She never really had a thing for hieghts. The clouds were now a grey color and thin, no longer the fluffy pinkish-orange one I saw earlier. Emily, still clutching the seat, had her eyes closed. I sighed.

_'Damn...its going to be so frickin cold...but at least I love snow. hehe. I'm so gonna nail Emily with a snowball as soon as we get off this plane...' _

Emily saw my smile and raised a brow. I just smiled at her innocently. She gave me another that said 'you-better-not-do-what-your-thinking,' but I just widened my smile. She gave me one last stern look before turning to the asile, avoiding the window.  
It's hard to believe that I was changed at an older age than my 'Halfer' friend here, but I act the youngest. 

I felt the tires hit the runway and start to screech as they breaked, slowing the plane down. I cocked my head to look out the window watching as the airplane slowed and pulled into the dock.

All my nervousness disappeared, but was replaced with excitment. I was about to bounce out of my seat. I really wanted to get off and just run around in the snow. Emily looked fairly calm...I probably did too...but not mentaly. Finally, the stewsardness told us we could collect our things and exit.

_'Sweet freedom!' _I cheered mentally and giggled.  
I believe I saw Emily do a double take before she decided to speak as she reached for our carry-on's.

"I see someone's excited to get out of this stuffy plane..."  
"Yes! I wanna go play in the snow" I cut myself off, so not to give away the plan.  
She, again, gave my 'the look.' I just smiled.  
Emily tossed me my bag and we headed for the exit. My light, lively, brown eyes briming with excitment.

We walked outside to see a light flury, but there was a good amount of snow on the ground. Emily walked down the stairs before me, probably to catch me if i did happen to slip...then laugh at me. I, ever so slowly, went down the stairs focusing on not tripping. If I did Emily wouldn't let it go for bout a week or so...

As we were heading for the Artic Village airport door, using vampire speed, i swiftly picked up a pile of snow before she noticed and rolled it into a simi-perfect ball.

_'She is gonns kill me for this...literally. But this should be worth it!' _

"Hey Emmie! You dropped something from your bag!" she turned around and I launched the snowball.  
"Wha?" 'SPLAT!' the snowball made contact with its mark.  
Me being me, burst into hysterical laughter.  
I saw Emily wipe off the snow and give me the absolute most terrifing glare. But i just laughed harder...That is until i heard a deep, menacing growl.  
I stopped immeditly and looked at her.  
Emily dropped her bags and glared at me with great intensity.  
"You are so going to get it!" She simi-yelled at me. and started advancing toward me.  
My eyes grew wide. "Now, now, Emily...You wouldn't want to make a scene, would you?" I asked nervously backing away, hoping she would take that in consider.  
She stopped as if pondering the question. Then adverted her gaze back to me smiling very mischievously. "Hum, and I thought you knew me better than that..." Emily then ran in half vampire speed at me to close the gap and tackle me. 

I felt us hit the cold, snowy ground. I pushed her off and tried to get up to get away. Emily grabbed my ankel and tripped me falling face first into the snow. I was abou to get up when I felt Emily sit on me. I would've pushed her off again, but that could really cause a scene.

"Emily! Get Off!" I wined, still face first in the snow.  
"This is pay back Eden!" I could tell she was probably smirking. "You know I never took your 'Fun' as you keep calling it, without revenge, so what made you think I would take your shit now?" She was realy enjoying her revenge.  
"...I don't know...Just please get off me! What if people are staring?!"  
I felt her laugh. "Who gives a damn? Oh. And i'm not getting up until you appologize."

_'Damn her...she just loves tourturing me..." _

"Fine. I'm Sorry! Now get off!" I was getting tired of having snow on my face.  
"Humm...I don't think I will..." I new for a fact that she was smirking this time.  
I glared at the snow in front of me.  
"EMILY! PLEASE?! I'm SORRY!" I begged.  
She still didn't move. I knew she was laughing. 

_'Fine. We can do this the hard way...' _

I quickly pushed my arms down to propel myself up, lifting Emily in the process. She fell off into the snow, being caught by suprize. I sat up and glanced at Emily. She had snow on her head, of course I'm positive I did too. She caught my gaze. After looking at each other we busted out laughing. 

Following the laughter, I noticed people staring at us very awkardly. I froze. I looked down blushing from embarrassment and from all the eyes focusing on me. I heard Emily get up and walk over to me.  
"Hey, come on. We gotta go get our bags." She extended a hand to help me up.  
I took her hand and stood up dusting the remains of the snow off my clothes...and face. I tried to avoid the stares from people, but that didn't work. We made our way over to our dropped bags and picked them up. Emily turned back to the people who were staring at us and said, "Take a picture. It'll last ya longer." They of course all continued what they were doing immediately.  
Emily turned her attention back to the door and swiftly walked in. I quickly followed.

* * *

God. It took us forever to find our bags. Its like the workers personally mixed them up to make us wait longer. But at least we got them. 

Now, we were on our way to find our rental car. I didn't know what it was...but knowing Emily, it was probably flashy and fast. I sighed.

"Emily?"  
"hum?"  
"What kind of rental car did you request?"  
I saw her smile. "You'll find out..."  
"...You got a flashy one...didn't you? And knowing you it can probably do over 400 horse power..."  
She grinned.  
I groaned.  
"Well...you going to tell me what it is?" I asked sarcasticly.  
"Its a 911 Turbo. Black." She announced proudly.  
I just gapped. "You didn't."  
"I did."  
"Of all the cars, you chose that one." I said in disbelief.  
"Yep."  
"You do remember that we are getting new cars right?"  
"...Yeah."  
"Well, Why did you get a 911 Turbo as a rental car?!"  
"We have plenty of money, I like having a fast car at all times, and I just wanted to see you suffer." Emily smiled.  
I glared at her playfully.  
I looked ahead and saw a sign that said our names on it being held by an old guy. I made a dash to him before Emily could even get a word out.

"Hello Miss. Would you happen to be Emily Dillard?  
"Yes, Sir."  
"I'll need to see some I.D."  
I smiled and pulled out Emily's I.D. from my bag.

_'Man, I'm such a good snitch. I hope he doesn't notic the difference in hair color...' _

The old man gave it a lazy look over. "Alright, Ms. Dillard. Here you are then." He handed me the keys to the car. I mentally laughed at how he still believed it. "The car is parked right outside. Have a wonderful day." Then he left. 

I stuck the I.D. back into my purse. I turned around to see if i could spot Emily. Sure enough, she was calmly making her way over.

_'I guess she knew i would need I.D. and she thinks I had to wait on her...ha.' _

I met her gaze and waved the keys to the turbo in front of me to where she would see them. After she noticed. Emily stopped dead in her tracks. I waved and mouthed 'I'm Driving.' to her and hurried to the car. 

I got there and quickly packed my stuff in the trunk. Then for effect i leaned casually leaned on the car.  
Soon Emily made her way over.  
"YOU ARE NOT DRIVING!"  
"Heh. Who has the keys?"  
"You do...Wait. How did you get them?!"  
I dug in my purse and pulled out her I.D. and showed it to her.  
She gasped and snatched it away. "You Thief!"  
I grinned. "Thankx."  
She glared.  
"Sheesh. I'm just kidding." I tossed her the keys. "No need to get you panties in a wad."  
She caught them swiftly. And she smiled at me like a manic. Her artic blue eyes shimmering with excitment.

_'Oh My God. What have I done. I'm so stupid. She is going to kill me in that car...And those poor unsespecting people...' _

Before I knew it she had her things packed in the car and was in the driver's seat before I could blink. 

"Come on! Let's get moving!"  
I walked over to the car and reluctantly got in beside the speed demon and shut the door.  
In a matter of seconds she pulled out making a screeching noise and was already down the road at high speeds.

"E-Emily! Slow down!" I yelled holding onto the seat for dear life.  
Emily being Emily just speed up. I sighed and just tried to relax. I dug in my back pack for to find the directions to the college, which we happened to get off need to take the next exit onto Glacier Highway..." I paused for a moment. "Ha. That's kind of a ironic name for a highway in Alaska." I giggled slightly.  
"Yeah, I know."  
We found our way off Shell Simmons Drive and turned left onto Glacier Highway. Emily sped up once more. Thinking that we had a while to drive.  
"Uh, Emmie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You do know we only have 2.3 miles till we have to leave the highway...right?" I said half laughing, but also relieved.  
"..." She didn't speak, instead, she floored it.  
"EMILY!" I shrieked at her! "What the crap are you doing!?"  
"..." This time she only smirked. "I will drive fast even if it is only for two miles."

In a mere thirty seconds, we arrived at the campus. She slowed to a reasonable pace and we slowly went through the campus looking at where we would be staying for the next year.  
The Campus was biggerr than I was expecting it to be. It had a libary separate from the actual building where we would be 'learning.' Which, in my opinion was awsome, since I liked books. The classes looked like they were separated by careers. Then beyond the buildings, there was a lake. It was beautiful! It looked so calm and peacful.  
Emily turned left and got on to University Drive. I saw the building where the dorms were held. The building in general was small, well, from the outside that's how it looked. I looked to the right and saw appartments. Now I understood how they fit everyone here. I just stared out into the woods looking at my surroundings hoping that since it wasn't so big I would have no chance of getting lost.

I was cut out of my daze by a hand waving in front of my face.  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Emily said trying to get my attention.  
"Oh. Sorry. I was just" Emily cut my sentence off.  
"zoning out."  
I huffed. "No. I was taking in my surroundings..." I trailed off thinking of something else to say.  
"Sure you were." Sarcasm was very visible in her voice.  
"Whatever."  
She smiled triumphantly. "Well, were here. I just hope the rooms are going to be bigger than what I'm imagining them to be..."  
"Yeah. that would suck... big time."  
"I guess we should go to the main office and get our rooms first."  
Emily pulled the keys out of the car and got out. I followed suit and shut my door.  
"Oh my Geeze! It's kind'a cold out here..." I pulled my jacket around me tighter.  
This is one of those times where my ability can be useless. I mean, Vampires are supposed to be cold, hard as a rock, and pale! But I have flowing blood, warmth, and a daker skin tone.  
I sighed and Emily decided to speak.  
"Well, I'm fine. It must be your ability."  
"Thanks Ms. Obvious." I said sarcasm driping from my voice.  
Emily rolled her eyes. "Come on." She headed for the building.  
"Hey!" followed her stumbling on the door mat as I went in.  
I blushed as I noticed people sort of staring at me. And Emily just snickered. I regained my composure and smiled sheepishly, still blushing.  
"Eden, you're blushing again." She said trying to hold in a laugh.  
I blushed more and smacked her arm.  
"Shut. Up." I tried to sound angry, but Emily just kept laughing.

_'Why me?! Stupid ability...stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

Emily pulled me up to the counter along side her, seeing that I was in thought.  
"Hello, Dear. Are you hear to get the keys to your Dorms?" The lady that spoke was kinda old.  
"Uh, yeah. We're here to get our room keys and numbers."  
"Names, please." The old women put on her glasses and turned towards the computer.  
"Emily Dillard and Eden Cox."  
She typed them in, and looked at the screen.  
"I'm sorry, but it says here Emily Dillard and Ashley Cox."  
I mentally sighed. "Yes, that's the right one." I spoke this time.  
She gave me a look then turned back to the computer.  
"Okay, girls. You're all set. Your room number is 36 and it's on the third floor." Shs handed us a small yellow envelope.  
"And here are your keys. I hope you have a wonderful day."  
Emily took the keys. And we said, "Thanks."

We were getting ready to walk away when I realized something...I walked back to the old lady and spoke.

"Oh! By the way...uh..." I looked at the name tag on her desk. "...Margret, can you give me directions to the elevator?"  
She laughed and said, "There are no elevators, dear." she smiled sweetly. "But the stairs are to the left down that hall." She pointed to the hall Emily and I were aou to go down.  
I made an 'o' face. "Okay then, thanks anyway." I quickly walked back to Emily.  
"Did ya hear that?"  
"Yeah...Iwould've thought they would at least have an elevator..."  
"Ah, well, it doesn't matter...I mean," I hushed my voice to make sure no one would hear. "we are vampires." I grinned.  
We were now headed up the stairs. "Well...you're a vampire. I'm only half of one. But yeah, that's a good point." I smiled.  
"Look! There's the third floor!" I picked up speed to reach the top and walked through the door way. As soon as I reached the top I stopped in shock and stared at the hallway before me. I heard Emily's foot steps come to a stop behind me. She walked forward and stood next to me also in a state of shock.

_'What the crap?! Are there others living here? We're not alone? Am I imaging this?...'  
_  
My thoughts were running wild in my head. I broke them off by talking to Emily.  
"E-Emmie? Is it just me or do you smell that?"  
"No, I smell it too, even though it's very faint." She paused leaving us in a still silence.  
"Well...maybe we can be friends with them?" I asked not sure if that could happen.  
"We'll just have to wait and find out."  
I sighed. "Well, we still have a lot to do today. So lets look at the room and go get us some new furniture and cars!" I cheered trying to make the mood a little lighter so the tension wouldn't be so high..  
Emily shook her head. "You and your optimism." I just smiled.  
I skipped to the room door.  
"Here we are." I then realized I didn't have a key.

I turned to see Emily walking slowly, toward me. I noticed she was looking at each room she passed, as if examining them. I guess she was just being cautious. She finally made it up to the door.

"Emmie, I'm sure they will be good ones. I mean, why else would they be at a college?"  
She sighed and looked at me with those icy blue eyes of hers. "Eden, don't be so trusting. You have no idea why they came here or what they came here to do. For all we know there could be a massacre in the next month! So, please just be careful and cautious."  
I sighed. She was right. I'm too naive sometimes. "Okay. I promise I'll be on guard...Now open the door!"  
Emily shook her head. "I still don't understand how you are older than me..." She put the key in the door and turned it.  
I pushed the door open to examine the Dorm.

When I opened the door there was a entryway. The entry way had a small fridge and three doors. I gave Emily a look and she just walked past me and opened the door to the left. That door lead to the bathroom. It was about ten feet long and about seven feet wide. It had two sinks, a nice tall mirror, a toliet stall, and a 'okay' sized shower.

Emily spoke before I could, "This isn't too bad. Again, it was better than I expected." I nodded in agreement.

She walked to the next door to find it was just a storage closet.  
I ran to the other door. I slowly opened it to reveal a pretty big room. it looked to be about fifteen by fifteen. It had two dressers, two beds that looked like you could rearrange them, two closets, and two simi-small desks. The carpet was almost the same cream color as the walls, but it looked soft. So all in all it was a pretty nice dorm.

"You think they'll let us pain the walls black?" Emily just had to ask.  
"No. I don't think they will." I giggled as she pouted.  
"That just sucks." She paused looking at the room and the bare beds. "I think we should go car shopping." Emily had excitment in her eyes.  
"Sure! But after we need to shop for our room. to get more furniture."  
"Well, first it might be a good idea to unpack ou rstuff out of the car."  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that stuff..." I smiled sheepishly.  
She gave me a key to the room and we went to unpack.

* * *

After unpacking the car,we grabbed our stuff and headed down the road at high speeds once again. It was now only about 1 o'clock so we had plenty of time to shop today. 

"So, Emily what kind of car are you planing to buy?" I asked pondering her answer.  
"I was thinking about a 2005 black Dodge Viper..." She trailed off probably imagining herself in it racing down the highway.  
I shook my head. "I should've guessed..."  
"Well, what car are you going to get?" She raised her brow.  
"Humm...I think I'm going for something low key, but that also has room for stuff we buy." I paused. "Oh! How about a Saturn Aura?"  
Emily groaned. "Who cares if its flashy?! Try something different from the other cars you've bought..."  
"This is different!" I counter acted. " The last one I bought was a Corvette..."  
"Whatever." She paused. "Well...we are going to need room, so...okay."  
"Yes!"  
"So, we're going to get your car first, then we can drop the rental car off, and finally get my car..." I saw her smirk.  
"Okay, that's cool with me."

We drove down town to where they had some carlots. We went to the Saturn lot first.  
I picked out the Red Jewel Tincoat, Saturn Aura. I made sure it had a navagation system. And thanks to being rich, I didn't have to get a loan or anything. That's what being alive for this long gets ya. So now I got my very own car...again. Now we have to get Emily's car...which will be a whole lot more than mine...

I followed Emily, to the rental place to drop off the car. After she did that, she had to deal with me driving under the speed limit. I did that just to piss her off. The look on her face was priceless. Once we got to the Chrysler lot. Emily found her a 2005 Black Dodge Viper. She fell in love, I believe.  
She filled out paper work and paid it full like I did. And as I guessed Emily's car was faster, flashy, and wasy more expensive.

On our way out, we decided to go shopping for our rooms. We laid down rules and such as to not excede the space we had. With that said and done we went our separate ways.

* * *

By the time I got back to the dorm Emily was already there. How did I know? There were guys standing around her car just staring at it like they've never seen one before. I rolled my eyes and parked two spots down from her car. I got out and went to get my stuff. I felt eyes on me and lifted my head to see the the guys at Emily's car just staring at me lustfully. I blushed a deep red color and quickly grabbed all the stuff I could and walked briskly to the door. I went in and ran human speed to the dorm room.

I walked in, still flustered, seeing Emily sitting on the bed reading a book. She noticed I came in and walked over to help me set my bags down.

"Why are you blushing?"  
I sighed. "Some guys were out drooling at you new car and they saw me get out and then just stared at me the whole time..." I paused. "Can you go shoo them away..please?" I gave her a pleading look.  
"Oh, fine." She rolled her eyes at my pathetic face.  
"THANK YOU!" I hugged her.  
"WTF?! Get off! No touchy!" I let go and she went off to save her car.

I used vampire speed to open everything and put my desks together and my new fluffy chair. I was about to get the bed spread on when I heard someone yelling and saying, "Get the Fuck away from my car and go do something productive with your pitiful lives!" I heard more, but i kinda just tuned it out.  
I was putting my light purple comforter on when Emily walked in the door.  
"Nice performance Emmie." I laughed.  
She smirked. "Why thank you Eden." Emily was trying to do a bad impression of me. I just laughed.

Emily walked back over to her bed, which was a solid black comforter with red satin sheets. She bought a black desk with red lining on it. And from where i was standing she used a red paint marker to draw an upsidedown pentagram, which was like her symbol. On the desk was a brand new Laptop computer with a carring case. She had a black chair next to the desk that looked really comfortable. Her side of the room was basicly all dark colors.

Mine on the other hand was light colors. My bed had a light violet comforter with milky-white cotton sheets. My desk was a simple oak one it had my also new laptop on it which was a sleek silver. I had a fluffy, purple, chair and a nice soft computer chair. I dug out my clothes and put them away vampire style. I found my most sacred possession, a foam-bean bag butterfly pillow that my mom had given me so many years ago.

Now I was finished, except for the suprise I had for Emily. I grabbed my keys and headed back out to the car. As I went through the main lobby I still got stares, but this time i just calmed my nerves and continued on my way. By now it was dusk and it was only 4:47 P.M.. I got what I needed and headed for the room again. The box was sort'a big so I had to act like I was struggling with it to make sure it did seem odd. I got to the hallway when I could smell 'them" again. I set the box down to examine my surroundings. I shivered as I had the same feeling, of the night I was changed. I looked around once more and went back to the dorm.  
Emily saw me pull this big box in and stopped to see what I had bought this time.

"What's that?"  
"Its a gift for both of us to our new college!" I said excitedly the giggled. "You'll love it I promise!"  
She just gave me a funny look and pulled the bag off the box. Underneath it was a slightly bigger pod chair (its one of those you hang from the ceiling and it floats).  
I jumped with joy. Emily just kind'a stood there.  
"Do you like it?" I asked un-surely  
"Yeah. Its pretty kool."

_'I hope she's hiding her excitment and not just lying...oh well.' _

"You sure?"  
"Yeah, its pretty neat."  
"Yay!" I used my speed to get it out and find toold to put it up.  
Emily just stood back and watched me work. After I finished putting it up, I tested it to make sure it would fall.  
"Emily try it!" She just shook her head no.  
"Please?" Again no.  
"I'll give your iPod back if you do..." I dug into my pocket and pulled out her black iPod.  
"WTF?! GIVE IT BACK!" She tried to reach for it, but to no avil.  
"No. If you sit in the chair you can have it back."  
"NO! NOW GIVE IT!"  
This little fiasko went on for about thirty minutes until Emily gave up.  
"Fine! I'll sit in the Damn chair!" Emily went over and got in the chair and sat.  
"Well...? Do you like it?"  
"Like I said. 'Its okay." I handed her the iPod and watched her sit on the bed and read again. 

_'Sheesh. Someone needs some happy pills...Ah, well. More for me!' _

I grabbed my iPod, a book, and my pillow, then sat in the hovering chair to relax. It woul drock back and forth, like when a magician would use the hypnotizing watch trick. Before I knew it, I was asleep and dreaming of the next day... 

**Hey Readers! I hope you liked this long filler chapter! This was 10 1/2 pages long! Woot! Hope you enjoyed it.  
Next chapter comming soon! **

-Deliahgirl 


	6. Edward's Bio page

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

**Vampire**

**Birth date:** June 30,1901

**Change date:** exact date unknown, 1918

**Actual age:** 106

**Appearance age:** 17

**Hair:** short-medium length, shaggy, copper/bronze color, always messy

**Eyes:** various tones of butterscotch (depending on level of thirst)

**Height:** 6'2"

**Skin tone:** snow/paper white (almost translucent)

**Vampire ability:** reading minds (exception: Bella)

**Personality:** overly protective, hot tempered, extremely sweet at times (especially toward Bella), old-fashioned, nonsociable (not a social butterfly), romantic, passionate, jealous

**Likes:** fast cars, music, matrimony, old-fashioned things, mountain lions, money, and to play everything safe

**Dislikes:** werewolves, preppy people, Bella's truck, the Volturi


	7. Jason's Bio page

Jason Matthew Smith

**Vampire**

**Birth date:** May 21, 1953

**C****hange date:** August 6, 1972

**A****ctual age:** 54

**A****ppearance age:** 19

**H****air:** straight, black with white pieces in bangs, short-medium length, cut in an emo style

**E****yes:** various tones of butterscotch (depending on level of thirst) (wears contacts: green)

**H****eight:** 6'0"

**S****kin tone:** snow/ paper white (almost translucent)

**V****ampire ability:** none discovered yet

**P****ersonality:** odd, dark, deep, calm, adventurous, lovable, can be very mean when provoked, hardly ever hyper (only when given sugar)

**L****ikes:** to write poems/ song lyrics, the color black, fast cars, comics, girls (emo/goth), to spend time with his friends, spending time alone with Lexi

**D****islikes:** any color other than black (or red), preppy and idiotic people, and slow things


	8. Bella's Bio page

Isabella Marie Cullen

**Vampire**

**Birth date:** September 13,1988

**Change date:** June 23, 2007

**Actual age:** 18

**Appearance age:** 18

**Hair:** mid-back length, straight, light brown in color

**Eyes:** various tones of butterscotch (depending on level of thirst)

**Height:** 5'4"

**Skin tone:** snow/paper white (almost translucent)

**Vampire ability:** resistance to human blood

**Personality:** shy, kind, forgiving, selfless, loving, caring, even tempered, worries too much, intelligent, intuitive

**Likes:** her truck, sunny/hot weather, colors, werewolves AND vampires, spending quality time with Edward/Jacob, her new friends

**Dislikes:** being separated from Jacob, shopping/makeovers with Alice, people spending money on her, people getting hurt because of her, reckless/fast driving


	9. Lexi's Bio page

Alexis Alexandria Stanford

**Vampire**

**Birth date:** April 5, 1920

**C****hange date:** July 19, 1940

**A****ctual age:** 87

**A****ppearance age:** 20

**H****air:** medium-short in length, spikey, red and black chunks of color all over

**E****yes:** various tones of butterscotch (depending on level of thirst) (wears contacts: arctic blue)

**H****eight:** 5'6"

**S****kin tone:** snow/ paper white (almost translucent)

**V****ampire ability:** levitation

**P****ersonality:** disturbed, misunderstood, never hyper, dark, deep, emo, non-sociable

**L****ikes:** dark colors, fast cars, animals, piercings, tattoos, interesting people

**D****islikes:** light colors, slow cars, plain and preppy people


	10. Stephanie's Bio page

Stephanie Quin Charleston

**Vampire**

**Birth date:** December 14, 1972

**C****hange date:** October 9, 1990

**A****ctual age:** 35

**A****ppearance age:** 18

**H****air:** medium length, light brown in color, naturally curly

**E****yes:** various tones of butterscotch (depending on level of thirst) (wears contacts: deep brown)

**H****eight:** 5'5"

**S****kin tone:** snow/ paper white (almost translucent)

**V****ampire ability:** invisibility

**P****ersonality:** shy, stays in the background, quiet, can be hyper, deep, dark on the inside, and colorful on the outside

**L****ikes:** reading, writing, shopping- hollister, hanging out with Lexi and Jason

**D****islikes:** werewolves, dark colors, and idiotic people


	11. The Introductions

Hi pplz. Hoped you liked the last chapter of our story… written by my most favorite person in the world, Eden. But yeah… enough with the happy… this is my chapter and I hope you like it, too, though I know I'm not quite as detailed as Eden… or space as much… but I try… I'm still working on the whole spacing thing though so be patient to see how that finally turns out… well go read and review! Lol. M

I woke up to hear Eden's light snoring. I looked over at the clock sitting on my bedside table, which reported it was 3:47 a.m. I glanced back at Eden one last time as I walked through the house to go take a shower. She looked peaceful so I left her alone… for now.

She thinks that I'm always looking for ways to torture her. That's not true. She is just like my sister and it's fun to see how she reacts to things.

I'm a pusher. I like to see how far I can push people until the eventually crack. It let's me know my boundaries. Like Eden and I at the airport… I know I went a little over board in front of all those humans but she deserved what she got, a face full of snow.

I stepped into the steaming hot shower to relieve my aching muscles, which were still a little sore from the plane ride yesterday. I thought of all the things that we needed to do today and my mind immediately went to the chair suspended in the next room with my best friend sleeping in it.

She tries so hard to get things that I like sometimes and I can't help but love her for it. I wanted to try to get her something that she could have for herself that she could use, but I wanted it to be something she would enjoy using. The thought came to mind when I thought of Eden's previous career: a singer.

She has a beautiful voice and everyone back in our old hometown loved to hear her sing. The only bad part is that we had to move before she became too famous or everyone would realize what she was: a vampire.

As I stepped out of the shower I could still hear Eden in her beloved new chair snoozing away to dreams that are probably of her mom.

I always kinda felt sorry for Eden not having her mom around the way I did, even though I wished she weren't there sometimes, I still loved her. I never know what to say to her about it so I don't. I don't want to bring up something that will hurt her.

I know the stuffed butterfly was from her mom, and I know that's why she keeps it. That's why I never made her through it out. I think it holds her mom's memory and she doesn't need to let that go.

I walked back to our new bedroom in our new dorm of our new college in our new life. I stood there looking through my wardrobe and finally after trying on everything in the closet, honestly I love vampire speed, I picked out a pair of black leggings and a short black and red plaid skirt. I put on my favorite Seether shirt that had had fake blood stains on it. I thought it was ironic so I bought it. After about another hour of putting my make-up on I quietly tiptoed out the door with my purse and my new keys to my brand new '05 Dodge Viper. I basically ran to get out there and into the soft leather interior.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason I ran. The smells coming off of our floor tells me that there are at least five vampires around here somewhere. I just want to meet them first before Eden gets the chance and they try to take a snap at her.

I drove off into the city using my new GPS system that Eden insisted that I get so that both of us don't end up lost on this huge hunk of ice. I looked at the clock to see that it was now 8:45 a.m. I had never realized how long it took me to get ready before…

I typed in my destination, a music store that I had looked up on the web before we left Naramata. I wanted to make sure I could purchase a new drum set to practice on while I was here.

I headed into the store to see a friendly looking fellow sitting behind a counter near the back of the very small and crowded room. I walked over to the drum sets to get a look and spotted the perfect gift for Eden. It was an old vintage acoustic guitar. It was made of maple and had a blonde finish with coco-bolo binding. It had redwood inlay around the sound hole in a rosette. It was $2,400, and I was willing to pay for it and her lessons to learn how to play.

I found a pretty awesome drum set too that was Pearl brand and was jet black. I loved it and it was only $660. (pics of equipment on profile)

I bought all our musical equipment which totaled around $3,600 in the end. That's not bad if you ask me, but Eden would have a fit at the money I'm spending on stuff we don't 'have to have'. It doesn't matter to me. I have plenty of money to spend on things that we will enjoy.

As I headed back to the dorm to show Eden her new vintage guitar I thought about the look on her face when she would soon be opening it and it made spending all the money on the many lessons worth while.

I walked through the door to hear the shower going. This was the perfect opportunity to set up all the equipment. I took the back way into the dorm so that no one would see me carrying all that heavy stuff and think I was like superwoman or something. I walked as quietly as possible carrying all of our new 'toys' and set them in between our desks and beds. I had bought Eden a stand too so that her guitar wouldn't just be lying around.

I heard the shower cut off and I quickly yet quietly went to lay on my bed and wait for Eden to walk in and see her gift.

When she finally walked in about 20 minutes later she had on blue jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail and was perfectly straight, as usual. She was looking down when she entered but when she looked up I thought she was going to explode.

"OMG! Wat the crap?!"

She looked over at me.

"Emily? Did you buy this?"

I just smiled and stood, bracing myself, while she ran at me to give me a hug.

"I love you too Eden……….. now get off!"

She let go and grinned from ear to ear.

"Well don't just stand here and stare at me… go look."

I watched as she walked over to her new guitar and gently stroked the neck with her fingertips. She gently picked it up and played a note. I had already gotten it tuned right after I bought it at the store. She smiled and looked up at me. I grinned and stood up.

"Why don't you put that down for now and we come back later after we go furniture shopping?"

"Shopping?" Her eyes lit up at the idea.

"Yeah.. come on. Let's go get this over with…"

As we walked out the door and went straight for Eden's car… yes. I know. I wanted to drive my baby, but we had to be practical and take Eden's cause there was no way we could fit all that furniture into my car. I hopped into the passenger seat gloomily trying to avoid the grin pasted on Eden's face. She loved it when I didn't get my way.

Once Eden finally stopped grinning and decided we better go and she started her car and pulled out off campus. We went to the local Best Buy (lol) and Grand furniture store. We looked at all the different styles and colors, finally deciding on a new flat screen plasma, silver, a small black table to sit in the middle of the room for holding DVD's and CD's. After we successfully got those into Eden's back seat we went to Grand to get new chairs. We got two extra large black leather recliner chairs to save some room in the living room for people to actually get through there.

As we headed home we started to wonder how two average teenage girls were going to get all that heavy furniture up those steps and into our dorm without looking suspicious.

"We could probably find two guys to help us if there is anyone around." I suggested.

"Like who though? We don't know anybody…"

She had a point… "ummm… I guess we needed to meet new people eventually. I mean we can't stay stuck up in our dorms for four years without meeting someone…"

As we pulled up and parked I noticed two really hot guys in the lobby talking. I smiled and jumped out fixing my skirt and looking as cute as possible. I walked in and toward the two guys noticing the smell immediately. I flinched slightly but kept walking. I strutted right up to them,

"Hi guys. Name's Emily. My friend and I just moved in upstairs and were hoping you could help us move our furniture in."

They kinda gave me a weird look and smiled awkwardly. They had noticed the smell, too, but gave no clear expression that they knew what I was, and I gave no clear expression that I knew what they were either.

The taller one stuck out his hand.

"Hi Emily. My name is Edward."

I shook his hand and he introduced the much emo-looking guy beside him.

"This is Jason. We just met, too. We all live on the same floor…"

Jason did a slight wave and turned to look for someone or something behind him. There was nothing there. Edward decided to speak up.

"Um. I guess we can help… right Jason? Not like we have anything better to do…"

Jason just nodded and stared at his feet. He's real talkative isn't he?

We walked outside to see Eden shivering looking at the guys putting greasy fingerprints all over my new car.

That was the end of the line.

"Excuse me for a second." I said in my most polite tone manageable at the moment. "I have something to say to some people right over here."

I walked toward my car and when I got about ten feet from it I decided they should all be able to hear me.

"If you little dimwits don't get the fuck away from my new car I'm going to neuter every one of you!"

The crowd split pretty fast after that. I turned back around to see Edward's eyes bulging out of his head at my language and Jason and Eden laughing.

"Nice threat. I don't think you'll be seeing any of them around here any time soon."

Jason had finally lightened up a little. He was nice. I grinned and walked past him to get behind the car were Eden was waiting on us to get the new furniture out.

"And why exactly do you need us here?" Jason spoke in a low voice so that no one, even if there was someone outside, could hear him.

I decided to be blunt about it.

"Cover-up. Duh. We can't just storm in there at super speed carrying heavy furniture like its stuffed animals."

Eden just stared at me. She finally looked up at Edward who was staring down at her. I think the fact that I was so outspoken was finally rubbing off a little.

"So are you two gonna help or what?"

It was my turn for having bulgy eyes. My mouth opened and I turned my head to see Eden standing there with her arms across her chest trying to stare Edward down.

"Yeah. If one of us gets busted then the rest of us do, too."

Jason put his arm in front of Edward to stop him. He had something to say.

"First. I want to know what you are." He pointed to me. "And why you, whatever you are, are living with her." He pointed to me.

I looked at him. Eden didn't say a word. I figured the brave spell had worn off by now.

"I'll explain everything back in our dorm when you two get the furniture in."

Edward and Jason looked at eachother and nodded. They walked over to us and grabbed the furniture out of the back and headed for the door. Eden and I walked over in front of them to open the double doors to let them inside.

We only made two trips up and down the steps and finally ended up sitting in the main room with Eden and me on the floor and Jason and Edward in the new chairs. Edward rose.

"I'm gonna go get Bella. Jason you should get Lexi and Stephanie to hear about the girls." He used his head to gesture toward us.

When we looked confused he clarified whom he was talking about.

"Bella is my wife. We live four doors down from Jason. He lives next door to his girlfriend Lexi and her friend Stephanie. We would like them to hear your stories, too, if you don't mind."

I nodded.

"That's fine as long as you all share your stories, too." I grinned but Jason looked a little worried. I wondered what he was worried about us knowing.

Eden and I sat in silence for the few minutes that Edward and Jason were gone, lost in our own thoughts. When the doorbell rang I stood and walked over.

I opened the door to see five beautiful vampires standing in our doorway. I shivered remembering my days as a full out werewolf, I would have tried to kill each of them right on the spot, I stepped back allowing them entrance and went to sit down beside Eden.

Jason and Edward took the same seats they had had before sitting their girlfriend and wife on their laps. The girl I presumed to be Stephanie sat down on the opposite wall of us. Had the room been any bigger I wouldn't have noticed her, she just seemed to blend in with the wall.

I looked up to see that the couples in the chairs were staring at me, expecting the explanation I had promised to give.

"Hi. My name is Emily and this is Eden as I'm sure you may know already. We will explain everything we can to you about our pasts and why we are here. The only thing we ask in return is your own stories. Is that okay with everyone?"

Jason had the same look as before, but it quickly went away as Lexi rubbed her hand on his leg to soothe him. This made me extremely curious to know what secrets Jason was hiding and didn't want to tell.

"I would like to ask if anyone else here has a 'special power' before we begin, just so that we all know…"

Edward spoke first.

"I can read minds. Well most minds… I can't read Bella's… or yours." He gave me a puzzled look but then looked away.

"I am resistant to human blood. It doesn't bother me in the least to be around Eden…" Bella spoke next looking at her husband the whole time, like she was reassuring him.

"I can levitate things and myself." Spoke the goth girl with the gloomy attitude. Lexi seemed like my type of person.

Jason shook his head saying that he didn't know of any 'special power' of his own yet.

"I can make myself invisible." Just to prove her point Stephanie was no longer seen. Only Eden and myself seemed surprised by this.

"Okay. Now that everyone has shared their powers I will tell you my story and how I came to meet Eden." As I went through the story about my brother and I and how I became a halfer everyone stared at me as I stared at the floor.

"And so now you know how I came to exist and you now know that Eden is one of you." The only response I got was from Edward.

"I think I know now why I can't read your mind. Since you are a mix of both species your mind can process more information than either of the two species. I'd like for my 'father' to do some tests on you later if you don't mind. He's a doctor."

Tests? Was he serious?

"I'll think about it… but I don't know…"

"Well it won't be any time soon of course… I was just hoping because we are always trying to unravel mysteries of our existence."

Well at least someone is…

"Okay. I'll think about it… but since I've filled you in on mine and Eden's pasts do you think you could tell us about yours?"

"Sure. I'll tell you about mine and Bella's from the first time we met."

He cleared his throat and began.

"Well I was born in 1901 and was changed in 1918. I pretty much had a lonely existence although I did live with my 'father' and the rest of my 'family'. I didn't really enjoy life and I rebelled against Carlisle, that's my father's name. Then once I came to realize that I was better off with him I went to stay with him under his ways. We are all what we refer to as 'vegetarians', meaning we don't drink human blood."

He explained the ways of his family and how they had each come to be like the rest of them. Then when he reached the part about his struggle against Bella's sweet blood my mouth watered. I couldn't help it with the way he described all of it.

"… and then I left her thinking she'd be better off without me. I'd hoped she would fall for her best friend, Jacob, because he was a werewolf and could protect her the way no ordinary human could."

I look at her now and I can't even begin to comprehend how much that must have hurt her. I wondered if Jacob was still in love with Bella.

As the story went on I began to become drowsy listening to Edward's sad tale of how him and the love of his existence came together. I even cried when he told us how he proposed after laughing at how poor little Bella had almost seduced him into giving up his and her own virtue.

I vaguely remember falling asleep and Jason carrying me to my bed, Lexi watching his every move like a hawk, and covering me up. Edward brought in Eden and did the same for her, Bella smiling at Lexi's overprotectiveness and knowing that Edward would never mean anything by his actions, only a friendly gesture toward new friends. Of course I couldn't speak for Jason who I think was a little too touchy when he pulled my covers out from under my waist where I had thrown down my bed earlier, but that could have just been me.

When I half woke up in the middle of the night I heard the TV in the living room on some reality show. I didn't think Eden watched them so I turned over to see her in her bed asleep. I wondered who could possibly be in here at this time of night. Then my mind shifted to vampires that didn't sleep and I got out of bed, noticed that I had p.j.s laying at the end of the bed. My most scandalous ones actually. I didn't really care though so I changed really quick and slipped into the bathroom to make sure I was presentable to the person I was about to face.

I was so I walked into the living room to see Jason sitting in one of the chairs look at me. I raised my eyebrows and he raised his, too.

"Umm. Jason, what are you doing here?"

His eyes went back to my face from where ever they had been wandering.

"Lexi and I had a fight and I didn't want to be in my room when she came back from clubbing with Steph. I thought I would come over here… nice nightware…"

I looked down.

"Thanks."

He stood and walked toward me. I watched as he moved his bangs away from the side of his face to reveal a scar from the corner of his right eye to the corner of his perfect lips.

"Jason? What happened?"

He let his bangs drop.

"Lexi is what happened. I thought I loved her but I'm not so sure now. I need to be sure. Will you help me?"

I stared at him in bewilderment.

"How can I help you with something like that?"

He stared into my eyes and spoke slowly.

"I need only reassurance of my love for her and nothing more. I only require a little of your time. I want you to show me what other girls are like when you first meet them. I need to be reassured that I want nothing more than the girl who I have loved for some time now. Please just show me what it's like to be wanted again."

I stared into Jason's electric green eyes wondering why he came to me.

"Why me? Why not some random girl, someone who Lexi does not know?"

He only stared at me harder.

"Because you seem like the type of girl willing to help a friend in need… Please Emily. Help me find out if she is who I want to spend eternity with or if I want something more."

I didn't have time to respond. I had only blinked when I felt Jason's lips on mine. I wasn't sure what to do but kiss back, so I did. As we kissed Jason wrapped his arms around my exposed waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

(A/N: Now before anyone out there calls me a hoe or anything else in similar fashion this little issue only came up to heat up the story a little. It makes things a little more interesting. I would have used Eden but I think most of you would agree that Jason and Eden wouldn't go together and we ALL know that Edward wouldn't do ANYTHING like this to Bella.)

(A/N: If you don't want to read the scene between Jason and I scroll down past the dashed line)

He started to pull me forward, him walking backward toward the chair. He plopped down in one of the chairs, pulling me on top of him as we kept kissing. I leaned back to look at him so that he was fully aware of his actions and their consequences.

He moved my hair behind my ear slipping his hand to the back of my neck and pulling me down so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Will you help me?"

His breath in my ear made me melt and I kissed him once again for my response. He kissed me back hard and I pulled away to stand. I took his hand and led him to my room where I was finally grateful to whoever had laid these p.j.s out. I pulled him toward my bed and pushed him down into sitting position. I straddled him and playfully biting his lip, kissed him. He moaned and flipped me over on my back. We lay there kissing and playfully teasing for quite some time, but then I became sleepy again and Jason, being the best guy in the world (at the moment) wrapped his arms around me and let me fall asleep in his embrace.

* * *

The god-awful noise that woke me up that morning had to be the worst screeching I'd ever heard. Eden had woken up before me to see Jason and I under the covers together, me still wrapped in his arms. He had stripped down to his boxers and I was still in my p.j.s, which weren't much better since it was just a red tank and black shorts.

I opened my eyes to see Jason's eyes wide starring at Eden's gaping mouth. I had successfully found the sourse of the screeching that had awakened me.

"Eden! Shut the fuck up!"

She needed to seriously stop before someone came to see _why_ she was screaming so much and found me laying in what little clothing I had on with Jason in his boxers, his arms wrapped around me. Eden starred at me in disbelief as I glared at her.

"Emily? What the **hell** happened last night?!"

Wow. That's one of the first times I'd ever heard a curse word come out of her mouth. Nice time for it I guess.

There was a knock on the door.

"Shit. Eden stay here with Jason and be quiet while I go see who heard your big mouth."

She just starred as I walked toward the door putting my hair up in a ponytail, so that I didn't look completely hideous. I opened the door looking annoyed finding Edward standing there with Bella, both looking alarmed.

"Um. Emily who screamed? And if you don't mind me asking… why?"

I figured…

"Eden screamed. She saw a spider and got scared. Sorry for the disturbance."

I tried to make it sound as plausible as possible. It appeared to have worked because Edward's face lightened and he chuckled. Bella smiled politely and walked back their dorm.

"Oh. Okay… I actually have another question… if you don't mind…"

Shit!

"Okay."

Please not about Jason! Please!

"Have you seen Jason at all since we all left last night?"

No! I will not admit to making out with Lexi's boyfriend. Especially to Edward.

"Nope. I was asleep until Eden woke me up. Why?"

I hope that sounded better to him than it did to me.

"Because Lexi came over last night after her and Stephanie came back from 'dinner' and she couldn't find him anywhere."

"Oh. Well I don't know Edward… maybe he went out for 'dinner' too and just hasn't come back yet…"

He gave me an odd look like he knew I was hiding something but he let it pass and smiled.

"Okay. Well if you do happen to see him tell him that everyone has been looking for him. Okay?"

It worked! We're safe! …for now…

"Sure thing Edward."

I waved as he left and shut the door to sigh in relief. Jason walked in and hugged me, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you for not telling him."

I just smiled.

"No problem. I don't exactly need, or want, a new enemy just yet."

He laughed and kissed me. Eden walked in making gagging noises. She sat in one of the chairs and I let Jason go so he could go sit in the other chair as they watched TV together. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare for the, sure to be interesting, day ahead of us.

Hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up soon. M. (PLEASE REVIEW!)


	12. Bonding and The Hunt

**Bonding and the Hunt. **

I sat in the chair and watched Emily walk in the bathroom. I was so confused right now. I wake up to find my best friend in bed with this guy we both just met whom, might I add, has a girlfriend! I turned my head to Jason hopefully to get some answers. I'm not mad or anything, but just confused. 

"Jason? Um...If you don't mind me asking, why were you with Emily last night?" I paused to make sure it came out right. "You don't have ot tell me if you don't want to..."

Jason turned to me. I could tell he was confused, but he looked serious. "Listen, I know you will probably judge me or get mad like most people would, but I guess I have to tell you since this is your dorm too..." He paused to continue. I interrupted, nervously, with a slight change of mood.

"N-not to be rude, but how do you know I'll judge you like other people? Y-you don't know me that well and I don't think you give me fair credit..." I trailed off not knowing what to saw next.

He sort'a just stared at me confused. I guess he wasn't expecting that answer, so i decided to speak again.

"J-Jason, I- don't care what you are doing here, it is really none of my business..._even though I live here..._I just don't want Emily or my new friend Lexi to get hurt...I don't know you both that much, but I just don't want to see anyone hurt. So, you don't have to tell me what's going on as long as you can promise me no one would get hurt..." I finished talking slightly shaking out of nervousness.

He gave another incredulous look then swiped the bangs out of his bright green eyes to catch mine in a stare. I held it shakely and listened to him talk.

"Hey, listen I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't expecting those kind of answers. I'm sorry, I judged you to harshly and technically you do have every right to know what's going on." Jason sat there for a minute glancing at the door leading to the bathroom. "I needed help. Lexi and I had a fight and I wasn't sure if I loved her enough to be with her for eternity...So, I asked Emily to show me what it was like to be wanted again so I could have reassurance of my love for Lexi."

I closed my eyes for a breif second to soak the information in. I felt him pacing across the floor awaiting my answer. I reopened my eyes and Smiled sincerely. He stopped and looked at me for my resolution.

"Jason, that's perfectly fine. I don't know what you were worried about..." I smiled again. "I understand where your comming from. And I hope you find your answer." I stopped, hopping that gave him a little incouragement.

"Thanks, that really helps...And if I need to, could I come here and spend the night?"

"Of course. You're my friend and if you need help just ask Emily and I."

"Sure."

Jason sat back down and we fell into a silence.

_'This was interesting...I feel bad for him. I really hope he gets back with Lexi...' _

Just as the silence was getting to much to bare, Emily walks out of the bathroom with he hair tangled and messy. 

"So, what happened while I was in there?" Emily gave us a courious look.

"Yeah, we got it undercontrol..." I smiled reassuringly. Emily looked at Jason to get an answer from him.

Jason simply walked over and kissed her briefly on the lips. "It's cool." I shiffed uncomfortably in the chair feeling intrusive. Emily noticed my nervousness and decided to speak.

"Eden, thanks. We'll go so you can have the dorm." She paused, probably rethinking her statement.

"Sure. Sounds good." I smiled reassuringly. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're sure?" I nodded. "...Okay, then."

Emily walked over and grabbed her black-skulled purse and headed out the dorm with Jason. When the door shut I sighed.

"What a morning..." I turned my head to glance at the clock. "...and only 9:25..."

I got up and went to my dresser and get some clothes. _'A nice warm shower should do the trick...' _

I walked into the bathroom and got in, turning the temperature up as hot as I could stand it. After I finished I got out and dressed in a light grey turtle neck tank top, with a black long sleeve shirt underneath. Then I slipped on my faded blue jeans and dried my hair. I brushed through it a couple time and noticed my eyes. They weren't the usual light brown,but instead, a dark brown. _'I guess I need to hunt soon...maybe tonight. then i can explore..." _I finished and walked out of the bathroom. I stretched and walked over to my new guitar. I smiled to myself and picked it up and sat in the bubble chair and began to play it. The sound filled the room. I began to softly sing the lyrics to one of my older poems with the music. It was soft then got a little louder and faster with the emotion... 

"I look at the picture and see your face,  
then the memories begin to race.  
I see us two standing together,  
thinking this moment would last forever.  
I was naive to think that this would last,  
then suddenly, I got a blast from my past.  
All the while, I felt my heart start aching,  
at the same time, I knew it was breaking.  
I try to pick up the pieces, though there are few,  
Because those that are missing, are with you.  
I try to remember the good times and forget the bad.  
But no matter how hard I try, I still, always, end up sad.  
And it's been so long since I've heard your voice,  
but now, I don't even have a choice.  
Because your voice left me, so long ago  
now, it is replaced only with woe.  
I wish I could see you once more  
but then my heart would be terribly sore.  
I wish I could hold you in my arms tight  
So that I could hug with all my might.  
But this can not happen, it can not come true.  
Because, to do this, I need you.  
And you are not with me on this day,

But in my broken heart you will forever stay..."

I stopped and just began playing the guitar for a couple more minutes, being memorized and calmed by the music...That is until I heard a knock at the door. I sighed and hoped up, setting my guitar on the stand as I went.

_' Wonder who that could be...' _

I walked toward the door and opened it to find Bella Swan. I stood there a little surprised, but quickly regained composure. 

"Oh. Hello Bella." I smiled. "What brings you over?" Bella smiled back.

"I was bored since Edward was occupied..." She paused for a moment thinking. "...And I heard someone playing a guitar, so I got curious." She smiled again.

I gave a puzzled look to the Edward comment

"He's taking a shower." I made an 'O' face. Then my memory clicked back to work.

"Oh!" I blushed from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb anyone..."

"No, its not that. I didn't mind..."

I sighed in relief. "Would you like to come in Bella?"

"Sure." Bella walked passed me and into the dorm and stared at the Pod chair. "Can I sit in it?" I could tell she was courious.

"Yeah! of course you can." I watched as she slowy got ito it unsurely. I laughed. "So you like it?"

"Its pretty neat." I walked over to the bed and sat.

"So, Bella..." I was really unsure if I had a right to ask questions like this...but I continued anyway. "...I know how Edward said he left you...and how you turned to your friend Jacob..." I was working my way in very slowly.

"Oh...yeah..." She sighed.

"You don't have to talk about it...I was just courious and wanted to get to know you a little better..." I felt so bad now. I mentally smacked myself.

"No, its fine. Really. Well Jacob had to protect me from that vampire Victoria..." From there she started to tell me about this Jacob character and how she cared and fell in love with him. About her family and friends and everything up to comming, to Alaska with Edward.

"Wow...it must have been tough..." I felt bad, but happy for Bella.

Eerie silence filled the room. Before long Bella broke the quietness to ask a few questions of her own.

"Can I ask a couple of questions about you and your past?" I nodded yes in reply.

"Its only fair." I half laughed to give myself some encouragement.

"Well...I know you lived in Tennessee and were changed in New York," she spoke with curiosity, "but what was your life like before that?"

"It was normal, school friends, family...I had a really lucky life." I smiled at the memory. "But it just went down hill when my parents got divorced. I was only 11 at the time, so I had absolutly no idea why this was happening. After about a year of fighting, my dad got custody of me because my mom had a drinking problem." I paused for a moment. "For the next year I was going back and forth from parent to parent. I told none of my friends about this, so I was on my own. The after summer, I was tweleve at the time, I found out my mom had lung cancer. I was devastated. They couldn't do anything for her .And about four months later she died right before my thirteenth birthday. From that point on, it was just my dad, my grandmother, and I, because my mom's family were about three states away. Dad and I were really close, so we sort'a kept all this in our past hidden. Later My aunt came to live with us in Tennessee to take care of grandma. She helped me move on little by little. Then as you already know for New Year's my friends as I went to New York, where I was changed...I never saw my dad or any of my friends again after that..." I held in all the emotions that wanted to just flow out of me.

"I'm sorry, you've had it rough...rougher than I did." Bella looked at the ground.

"Its fine Bella, and I wouldn't say you haven't had it rough." I grined a bit. "I mean, you've been through a lot too. Vampires... Werewolves...I wouldn't be surprised if we encountered some faires." I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Bella giggled at my statement. She was about to speak when a knock inturpted her.

_'I bet a dollar that is Edward...'_

I walked over and answered the door to find a messy wet haired vampire.

"Hey Edward...looking for you dear wife?" I spoke with a playful hint.

"You read my mind."

"Well, come on in. We were just talking." I moved aside to let him in.

Edward wandered past me as I shut the door behind him. I followed him back and sat on the bed again while he sat in a chair facing us.

Edward spoke staring at Bella in the Pod chair. "Having fun there, love?"

Bella turned her head. "Why yes I am." I giggled at their sillyness.

_'Those two were made for each other...Edward and Bella are perfect Soulmates..'_

Edward turned his head to me and gave me a look of confusion. Bella turned to see what he was staring at.

I just sat there blushing from the stares. "Is something wrong?"

"No, its just that your thoughts confused me..." He paused while Bella and I tilted our heads slightly. "All I heard from your thoughts were 'Edward perfect soulmate...'" I looked away and blushed.

"No! I said or thought Edward and Bella are perfect Soulmates..."

Edward gave a chuckle while Bella laughed a bit.

"Its alright. I just couldn't read your mind fully. I could only hear bits and pieces..." Edward began to ponder this for a moment.

"Its okay, Keep in mind that I'm one of the two percentage of people who think differently." I laughed a little.

Bella laughed some. Edward chuckled again. "Well, we have to go now, but it was a pleasure to talk."

I nodded in reply. "It was." I smiled.

Bella hoped up. "Thanks. I had a lot of fun. Hope to talk soon. Bye." Edward led Bella to the door and they both left.

I sighed and fell back on the bed.

_' Wow. That was something...humm...What to do now though...' _I was thinking to myself an idea came to mind.

"Time to go for a nice long hunting hike..." I smiled to myself.

I got up and changed into some warmer, more fitting clothes. I put my hair up in a messy bun and put on some shoes. I was good to go.

_' First hunt in Alaska, first hunt without Emily in a while, and this should be fun.' _

I usually wasn't one to go bold or go anywhere without telling anyone first, but today its like something clicked with me. I knew if Emily heard about this or realized that I was going to do this she would smack me. I don't know why though...I mean I'm a vampire, so I can take care of myself. They only thing wrong is that I smell like a buffet to other vampires--I'm pretty sure no others are here anyway--but to me that's the only down side. 

"Now where to go..." I had to ponder this for a minute. I couldn't go anywhere near humans when I hunted, so hunting nearby would be bad.

I quickly made my decision; I grabbed my car keys and walked out the dorm locking it on my way out. I swiftly walked down the stairs, surprising myself.

_' Today is a very unusually good day...And that scares me the most...' _

I walked through the lobby getting some stares here and there. I tried not to e paranoid and continued out to my new car. I unlocked it and jumped in excitedly. I started the motor and a soft pur came to my ears. I carefully backed out and drove off the campus. I was going down the interstate a little faster than usual. I laughed at the irony. Emily would've loved to see this. Me driving almost as fast as her. Almost. As I drove, I fliped on the navigator and looked around for some forests away on unused roads.

"Humm...I guess I'll be hunting on the opposite side of the Auke Lake. Shouldn't be a whole lot of people there since its a weekday..." I was reasoning with myself to give me another boost of confidence.

I drove for about thirty minutes along Glacier Highway and the parked my car in a hiking trail parking lot. I got out and reached for my phone when i realized it wasn't there.

_' Shit...of all the things I forget...my phone...' _

I sighed and locked the car and put the keys in a zipper pocket to make sure they weren't going anywhere. I looked around and didn't see any other cars here. Luck must love me today...Either that or it just want to kill me. I walked off the pavement and onto the trail that led--I'm guessing-- around the lake. This place was really something. Nature all around you and in your face. After walking for about ten minutes, I noticed a sign. It read, "**Warning:** Do not leave the trail." I gave it a glance and then turned to my right and headed stright off the trail.

The forest got more dense; it became a maze or trees and bushes. I noticed I got pretty far away from the trail, so I decided to go full speed now. I began to run and then got to vampire speed. The cold air was rushing at me; it felt so free and wild. I dodged trees and roots making sure not to trip over anything. I loved being able to run openly and freely without a care in the word. I slowed down to a stop when I became immersed in green and brown. I looked around for a moment an closed my thirsty dark brown eyes and smelled of the area to see if I could get my meal. After a moment I picked up a scent of some deer. I proceeded in that direction very quietly, but also expeditiously. I soon came appon a small herd of five deer. I crouched down in the bushes. My body was ready for anything; I could feel my fangs extend and venom flow to my mouth knowing what I was about to do. With out a second thought I ran out and took down two deer swiftly and left the others go. I dont' need to drink that much.

I walked over to one of the dead deer laying on the ground. I hated doing this so bad, but I have to. I kneeled down and picked up the deers head and neck. I bent over sinking my fangs into it pericing its skin. I began to suck the crimson blood from its body; the fluid flowing down my throat like water dousing the burning, calming it. As I finished with this deer I layed it by a tree for now and moved to the other one. I picked it up and drank the poor thing dry. I carried it over to the tree and picked the other one up as well. I carried them to a fallen tree and then burried them under it. I felt so much better. It'll never cease to amaze me how much blood means to vampires.

I noticed the sky was a mixture of colors. It must be around 5 o'clock. I'm only guessing because I don't have a watch or a flipin' phone. I sighed again.

_' Its always something...'_

"Well, I guess that was my little adventure for the day." I smiled. I had fun...if you want to call it that.

I turned around heading in direction I believed to be the way back to the trail with a all to familar scent crossed my path. It was a vampire's scent. I stopped in my tracks.

_' Could this be some other ones or could it be Lexi or someone...' _I smelt the air again to hopefully try and recongize it.

Nope. It was definitely not familar. And worse of all, there were two scents.

_' This could be bad...Well, i think i have two options, A: I could just continue on my way and hope they won't find me or smell me, and then B: I can try to follow their scents and maybe find out if their nice, which I believe/hope they are.' _I stood there weighing my options.

"I choose B." I turned toward the scents and began tracking them going at vampire speed. Moreafter, I gradually slowed down as the scent became slightly heavy. I looked around and kept my sences at their peak making sure I was ready for anything. I slowly paced myself foward watching where I step and how the wind was blowing to keep my own smell in check.

* * *

I had been hiking/ running for about three hours getting closer and closer but never finding anything. It was dark now; the sun was greeting the other half of the world. It was already this long and i found nothing. I sighed at my bad tacking skills. I gasped a moment later realizing I had no idea how far I was in this forest and/or how long it would take me to go back even at vampire speed. I mentally slapped myself for being so careless. 

_' Emily is going to kick me to china and back...' _

I turned to the other direction from whence I came and readied myself to run when I realized I heard light talking in the distance. I turned back and gave a curious look in that direction.

_' Damn Me and my curiosity, Last time it killed me and now its probably waiting to kill me again...' _

Curosity got the best of me and so I headed in that direction. I went very slowly making no noise. I walked a little ways then past a bush; at that moment I realized that I could see my targets, so I quickly hid myself again. I stayed concealed and listened to them talk, trying ot get a feel of what they were. Then, as i was about to listen I felt the wind change direction and blow towards them. I felt my eyes widen in panic and my heartbeat pick up the pace. 

_' Its a good thing I didn't get any closer...they would've heard my heart...'_

I didn't move to scared that I would make a noise. It was in that moment I noticed the talking ceased. I knew now they smelt my scent. Now, they were probably going to tail me. I quietly turned around and used all the vampire speed I posessed to run. I didn't care which way to go at the moment; all I could focus on was the dark blanket of forest in front of me, the moon shinging brightly down apon me, and my possible killers trailing behind me. I tried to focus on the smell of water so I could get back to the trail. All I could smell was their scent. I had been following it for so long it took over the smell I could focus on at the moment. I ran blindly hoping to get my smell cleared up.

An hours has passed and I'm still going. I don't know if those two stopped following me or if they are still there. To be honest, I don't really want to find out. A strong familar smell hit my nose; its was the smell of water.

'_ Yes! I found it! Finally!' _

With new enthusiasm, I bursted with speed and ran towards the smell. After about five minutes I broke through the trees and skidded to a stop. I looked around and saw a cut path leading somewhere. I had finally made it to the path. I sighed and leaned against a tree for a moment trying to calm my fake heartbeat.

_' That was really close...God I have to admit I was scared to death...This was like a live flashback of 1981...' _

I shivered at the memory and the coldness I just now happened to notice. "Stupid ability...your more trouble than you're worth sometimes..."

Forgetting that I could be in moral danger I walked down the trail at a human pace; calming myself as I went. The dead silence and occasional movements of the trees and bushes not helping me at all.

The walking seemed to flow by like minutes to me thanks to my mind being filled with unanswered questions and the replaying of events that happened on this little expedition I just experienced. I noticed something square and metal sticking out from the forest beside me. I turned to look at; it was the very sign I saw before I went in. I smiled happily and then yawned. There wasn't a long way to go so I jogged down the trail; as I reached the end I stopped in my tracks on again. Their scent hit me like a wave of vinegar. The wind was blowing toward me this time. I crouched down in a bush silently. Ahead I could see two figures standing next to my car whispering. I was shocked.

_'Just think if I would have come just a bit earlier...They could've caught me...I don't know if they are good or bad, but it looks like they were/are ready to kill me...'_

I just sat there silently praying that they would assume I was still in the forest trying to get out and leave to find me and then praying the wind wouldn't change against me. I sat and sat and sat there. I don't know how long--it felt like an eternity--I sat there but Before I knew it you could tell the sun was about to rise in an hour or two.

Then out of no where they two vampires took off disappearing into the forest. I quickley got up and ran to my car unlocking the door hastily, getting in and starting it.

_' Maybe I should have waited till they were a little futher off...'_

I pulled out quickly making no noise and driving away. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw no signs of them. I relaxed in my seat a little but gripped the wheel with my dirty hands. I looked back once more before I went around the curb at a high speeds, I saw them just rush out of the trees. I turned back ahead and focused soully on the road. Then after getting some nerve back I looked at the time on my Navigation System screen, It read: 4:46 A.M. I gasped in surprise.

"Almost five o'clock?! No way!" I yelled unbelieveingly at the N.S. screen.

I tried to be calm about this and think it though before I arrive back.

_' Lets see...I come in the dorm dirty, jumpy, tired, and not to mention its five in the frickin' morning, and then I have Emily bomb-bard me questions that I don't think I should answer. I'm in a deep load of shit. And my unsteadyness in not helping. ...Worst of all now I'm going to be very paranoid...' _

My mind was going wild on me. Everything that went through it just didn't process it. I slowed down to a nice speed on the Highway to buy me some time to think about this to Emily...

_'...Shit. And I'll have to explain this to Jason if he's there too...Damn, or to everyone else...I'm just screwed...' _I sighed calming myself down a little but still gripped the wheel. _' It'll be fine...just say you were out hunting and fell asleep or something like that...just don't mention vampires...' _

I thought these things over and over again. Soon I arrived back at the university and parked my car. I ever so slowlylooked at the time as i turned the car off.

"It's already 5:17..." I sighed and stepped out of the car and locked it.

I looked down at myself noticing how scuffed my clothes were and how badly I looked like a good looking ho-bo. I grined at my own joke. I walked over to the dorm entrance and swiped a card which let me in-- thankfully. I shut it back while looking at the soon to be morning sky. I yawned again not being use to staying up this late,--even though I am a vampire. I slowly walked up the staris and reached my floor. It seemed so quiet...I sighed once more letting out my last gitters before steping into the lion's feeding chamber. I walked over to my dorm door. I took my key out ans stood there prolonging the in inevitable. I stuck the old brass/copper key into the door and turned it ever so slowly opening the door...

**

* * *

**

**Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I've had a lot going on, but you probably don't want to hear about it. but its hopefully over now so we will be updating more quickly. YAY! Thanks to all our reviewers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, if the poem sucked. xD I tried. lol. **

Deliahgirl 


	13. Small Suprises

Chapter 13 for Clouded Sun (A/N: I am sooooo.. srry I haven't posted in like forever.. I've had a really hard time with this chapter and I know it's really short but I'm hoping that after the next chapter by Eden I'll b able to write a lot more.. I hope you guys like it anyway.. 3 M.)I paced the floor as I wondered where the hell Eden could possibly be. I just hoped wherever she was, she was safe and getting her ass back here. I heard Jason sigh for the thousandth time in about an hour and wondered if it was in response to my pacing.

I went to sit down just as the front door clicked, signaling someone unlocking it, and Eden walked in. She was rather filthy and looked disheveled. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I was so worried about you. Where were you?"

I was so strained at the moment that I couldn't even yell at her for leaving her phone in the dorm and not leaving me a note or something to tell me where she had gone. She looked at me with wide eyes, as if expecting my temper to rise. I knew she was wondering who the hell I was and where her friend, who would normally be threatening to kick her ass right now, had gone.

She gave me a pained look, as if she was afraid to tell me something. I figured she might be more willing if she took a shower and was a little more relaxed. And then, as if reading my mind, Jason decided to voice his opinion on the situation.

"Eden, go take a damn shower and then come sit down to tell us where the hell you've been for the past sixteen fucking hours."

I took Eden's hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. As I pushed her through the door I turned to tell Jason what we were doing.

"I'm gonna clean her up and see if she will tell me what happened. Okay?"

He smiled at me. "Okay. Tell me if you need anything."

I turned back to the door and walked in. I started the hot water so I wouldn't freeze her to death. She wasn't easily frozen but I wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. I wasn't sure what Jason was doing but I hoped his surly mood would fade while I was gone. I didn't need another problem on my hands right now.

As the water warmed up steam started to form on the mirrors. I sat Eden down on the edge of the tub.

"I want you to clean up and relax then come and tell me what happened. Okay?" She nodded as I turned my back to her and walked back into the main room to talk to Jason while Eden showered.

As I walked out Jason's face was contorted into an expression resembling pain and hate at the same time while his hands were doing a nervous, twitchy kind of thing. He looked up when I walked toward him and I could only hold his gaze for a few seconds at a time. I wanted to know why he was giving me such a confused look. It didn't seem like him at all to be so stressed.

"Jason?"

He looked up, above me to the wall right above my head. There was some hidden emotion there, but I couldn't tell what it was. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Jason. Please tell me what's wrong."

He turned toward me and tried hard not to meet my gaze. I just wanted to slap him until he told me what was wrong instead of avoiding it, which was so unlike me. He knew I was going to find out sooner or later.

"Go look outside. You'll see them."

I turned toward him with a confused expression.

"What?"

He pointed toward the door. I wasn't sure what or who was out there but I figured it couldn't be as bad as Jason was making it out to be. I stood slowly and walked over to where he was pointing as I unlatched the door and noticed a slightly familiar smell, too bad I'd never been good at identifying smells once I'd smelt them.

My eyes widened as I stepped outside my dorm door to see two female vampires at Jason's door. They seemed slightly annoyed that no one was answering their knocking. I wondered just who they were as I stepped back inside and shut the door extremely fast, but still quietly.

I turned to Jason and let him take in my scared expression. I didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Jason?" He gave me a questioning look saying 'yes?'. I motioned to the door.

"Who the hell are they?!" His expression changed from questioning to fear and pain faster than I thought possible, even for a vampire. Then he cleared his throat and began to tell me his melancholy tale.

"When I was nineteen and still human I met Shannon and we started dating. A few months later she told me that she might be pregnant and that I was the father…" As Jason continued with his story of Amiera and how she came to be and their troubles with Shannon being a vampire and now he himself being turned in to one along with Shannon's damage to Amiera for biting her at such a young age. Once he finally explained that he hadn't seen either of the two of them in over a decade I finally seen him shed a tear for his broken heart over his daughter that came at the wrong time and ended up as the wrong thing for it.

I put my hand on Jason's shoulder trying to comfort him and he leaned into it. About the time I was going to get up and go help him ease his pain in other ways, I heard the click of the bathroom door and Eden stepped out into the main room of our new home.

As she looked up from the floor she noticed Jason and I sitting together and she excused herself to our room. I stood and followed her; I wanted to know what was going on.

I walked in and sat on my bed and faced Eden. "Please tell me where you've been for the past sixteen hours. It's not like you to missing like that. You didn't even take your phone with you. What happened?"

She gave me a tentative look and sat on her own bed staring at her feet. She stuttered as she began. "I decided to go hunting. I didn't really need it but I thought that if I could find a good place for us to hunt then I could save you the work.

"When I got near this little lake several miles from here I caught a scent of other vampires. I think it was two females but I'm not certain.

"I tried to hide but I could sense them coming and knew they would try to eat me if they found me. I could smell old human blood mixed in with their scents. I was hiding most of the time I was gone.

"I'm sorry I did it. I was trying to help. But now I'm afraid they're going to track us here and give us problems."

While Eden had been explaining my head had been calculating what she had sensed and smelt during her little trip. I stood and motioned for her to do the same. "Eden I want you to smell a few things and ell me if it's the same smells from earlier. Okay?"

She nodded and I walked into the living room as she followed. Jason gave me a wary look and I nodded to signal I knew what had happened and that I was okay with it. He nodded in return but made an odd noise as I walked to the door and walked out taking Eden with me.

I walked just to the side of our door and noticed Shannon and Amiera had gone. I walked to Jason's door and pointed to the door. "I want you to smell the area and see if it's the same as before. Okay?"

She nodded and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and inhaling the scents of the two vampires that were previously here. I saw the shock register on her face and knew right then that we were going to have major problems for a while, especially if Eden's human-like smell was how Shannon and Amiera got here.

Later that night as Jason and I sat on my bed together, the mood from earlier taking a lighter tone as we lay side by side, facing eachother talking. It was mindless until he decided to ask why I happened to have a drum set beside my bed. I had never been modest when it came to my playing ability. I knew I could play and play well. Eden and I had been performing together for a while now I knew we were both good.

I looked at the shiny black drums and smiled. "I play them." He laughed and I turned my head to glare at him. I had had the same reaction before but I didn't expect it from Jason. He rolled on his back still chuckling and I slapped his chest.

"Owwie!," he complained, "What was that for?" I gave him a frustrated look. "Why were you laughing at me?" He looked at me like I was insane. "Can you seriously play?" I opened my mouth and gave him the 'are you serious?' look. "Yes I can play. I've known how since I was human." He nodded. "Since you were werewolf, you mean." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, you know what I meant." He laughed again and leaned up to kiss me. I kissed him back and we kept going until I started to get flustered and I pulled away.

"Do you want me to play for you?" I asked breathlessly. He laid back and smiled arrogantly. "Sure." I rolled my eyes at him and got off the bed and slid onto my new seat and began to loosen my wrists for warm-up. I grabbed my sticks and got a nice rhythm going in my head.

As I started to play I could see the smile disappear from Jason's face as astonishment overcame him. I giggled and stopped. "Didn't expect that did you?" He shook his head and grabbed my hands to pull me onto his lap. I felt him kiss my hair and I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "You know Eden plays that guitar and sings, too don't you?"

He didn't respond; only fell back pulling my with him as we lay there in silence until I spoke right before dosing off in his arms. "I'll have to get her to play a song with me sometime for you." I felt him nod as unconsciousness flooded my brain.


	14. Stuck in the Middle

**Stuck in the Middle.**

The scents were the same. A perfect match to the vampires I ran into.

Shock and fear—that's all I could comprehend in my swirling emotions.

My mind was raging with thoughts about what I had done; cursing me out non-stop for leading these two vampires right to a buffet of young delectable humans_. __  
_

I felt myself begin walking, or being dragged. I come out of my coma like state and notice that Emily walked me back into the dorm. I look over and see Jason looking at us anxiously. Emily gave me a 'secret' concerned look, but I easily saw it.

I sigh and put on a small smile to make them feel more at ease. "I think I'm going to rest now. I'll put on my headphones so you won't disturb me."

Before either could say anything, I make my way back to the bedroom and shut the door. I sigh, grabbing my iPod and lay on my bed.

"What a day."

I swiftly put on my headphones and turn up the volume. With music flooding my senses I fall asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sigh tiredly and roll over not being able to sleep another moment. My eyes glide open and look at the clock before me—10:23 a.m. I sigh again knowing that I only got four hours of sleep—I would've slept more, but my dreams had turned to nightmares.

I look across the room to see Jason and Emily fast asleep—this causes me to smile a little.

'_They are so cute.'_I quietly get up and grab some clothes, quickly changing in the bathroom. I didn't know where, but I needed to go somewhere to clear my mind. I need to do something—anything to keep my mind off recent events and calm down.

_'What could clear my mind…hm….I know! I'll go window-shopping.' _

I thought for a while hoping for something better, but came up with nothing. Shopping it was.

I lazily fix my hair and walk out grabbing my purse quickly from the room. I look over at Emily's bed before exiting—she was still sound asleep along with Jason right beside her. I secretly smiled at them again.

After my first conversation with Jason we silently connected and understood one-another. Oddly enough, he already seemed like an older brother to me, even if it has only been four days in our dorm (Counting today).

I step out trying not to make a sound and head for the door thinking I'm home free. As I grab my cell phone a voice hisses at me quietly from behind.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

I almost jump out of my skin, but manage to turn around to see Jason. My racing heart keeps it steady pace.

_'I thought he was asleep!' _Something seemed to click after thinking that. I mentally smacked myself. _'He can't sleep! Damn, I need to start thinking more in the mornings…'_

I offer him a nervous and sheepish smile trying to lighten the mood. "Shopping."

He gave a dark laugh that matched his accusing look. "No—don't think so."

"Why not?" I blink a little confused.

"Give me one good reason," Jason crosses his arms over his chest, sending a smirk my way. "why I should let you go out that door."

Before I could even think, the word just slipped out. "I need to get out of this place or I'll suffocate from all thoughts running through my mind. I want to go and relax—not depress myself to death with all that happened. I just—I just need to be alone if you can relate to that…"

He sighs lowering his defenses. "I swear to 'effing god that if Emily finds out I let you leave here she'll kill us both…" Jason sighs again pointing toward the door. "Go."

I sigh in relief. "Jason—thanks." I give him a sisterly kiss on his cheek. He shifted a bit—probably blushing if he could. I smile and laugh walking back to the door. Twisting the door knob, I open the door.

"Thanks again! I owe you!" I shut it quickly and make sure it is locked.

I really do owe Jason one—after everything that happened, he let me go. That's a real shocker.

I walk through the building and out to my car planning out the day ahead of me—faintly thinking about why Emily would kill Jason and I if she found out I left.

I shrug it off and get in my car. The engine starts with a smooth purr. I have no idea where I was headed, nor did I really care at this moment in the present time. I ease on the gas and cruise to my unknown destination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sigh to myself and pull the keys from the ignition making the car stop. Three hours of wondering and I really didn't feel any better—still tired and a bit worried.

I get out of the car and shut the door heading for the trunk—a familiar scent stopped me. I slip my phone in my jacket pocket and look around to find—

'_Lexi.' _

I'd completely forgotten about her—I'm sure Jason and Emily did too—but there she is, standing not five feet in front of me.

Her eyes catch my attention first. Angry, black and staring directly at….me?! I give a confused look as she returns it with a forceful one. Lexi moves her head slightly signaling me to follow. At first, I hesitate, not sure if I should, but oblige and begin walking toward her. The artic-eyed vampire before me gives a small smirk thinking I didn't notice before speaking.

"Care to join me for a refreshing walk?"

_'Like I honestly have a choice.' _"Hmm…Sure." I give an uneasy smile.

Side by side we begin our 'refreshing walk' not saying a word to one another the entire way.

We arrive at a small opening in the woods near where we were walking. She led me on this trail for about thirty minutes and then stopped once we were away from the college.

Lexi turns to me. I ready myself for the reason to why I was dragged out here, waiting for her to begin.

She cut straight to the point, "Where's Jason?" Her glare was genuine.

_'Shit…This isn't going to be good. Oh, but it's lucky that I'm a wonderful liar.' _Sarcasm was laced in every word.

I calmed myself before answering her. "What makes you think **I** know, Lexi?"

"Cut the bullshit." Her glare hardened. "You are covered in his scent. Now tell me!" Lexi's temper was quickly rising, but my own self control was greatly lowering as she continues to be short with me.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing, Lexi." I pause. "If Jason wants you to find him then you'll surely see him. Just give him some space." I sent her a stern look that clearly means to back off. "It's none of your business anymore. He's happier without you so leave him be." My emotions were flaring at this point, possibly beyond my control.

_'After all this time with Jason, we've finally warmed up to one another. Emily is happier than I ever thought I would see her and its all thanks to him. Lexi __**will not**_ _screw this up. I won't let it happen.' _

(A/N: Sorry if that was really cliché—that's how I am though. xD)I stand my ground keeping my glare on her until she decided to speak.

"None of my business?! He's my fucking boyfriend! It's every bit of my damn business!"

"He won't be your boyfriend the next time he sees you…" I smirk a little as her anger sparks at my remark.

I felt myself get forcefully slammed into the tree behind me. I tried to move, but I couldn't. A thought crossed my mind.

_'Lexi's levitation.'_

I'd forgotten she had this ability until now. Lexi slowly walks over smirking. You could easily tell she was still pissed through her smirk.

I quickly manage to slip my hand into my jacket pocket without her noticing. Taking some strength to move, I slide open my phone and dial Emily's number from memory. Lexi stops her advance now standing in front of me.

Her voice cut through the air easily. "So, Jason has a whore huh?" I glare at her for the comment. "He's only doing this because he wants to make me jealous and worried. I mean, why would he take some bitch over me? I love him and he loves me. That's all there is to it."

"Emily is not some slut or bitch that Jason is using to make you 'jealous'! Unlike you, she really cares a lot for him and vise versa! Over the past couple of days he's been hiding from you and staying with us! As the days went by Emily and Jason connected and began to get closer. Closer than you and him could ever be in my opinion." I pause to regain my composure. "She has been a lot happier with him around and I can tell he feels the same way. I think this could turn into something you and Jason could never achieve together. And I'll be damned if you ruin this shot at happiness for either of them, Lexi."

Lexi just glares and grits her teeth in anger.

"That's a lie. Jason could never love or even like that half breed mutt." My eyes narrow in anger at that insult. "Jason loves _me_ and only _me _that way. I love him."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Lexi, if you really 'love' him, then why the hell did you hit him?"

She immediately tried to explain defending herself. "He pissed me off when we were arguing and~"

I cut her off. "~Even if you were 'pissed off' or mad, you wouldn't hit him if you really love him."

This only pissed her off further. "You don't know what I feel for Jason!" She began putting more pressure on me; pushing me harder against the tree.

I grit my teeth a bit from the pressure. "True, but I know that Emily really loves Jason more than you-"Her black eyes were glaring at me in pure hatred. "-and that Jason loves her more than you think…"

A blur moves at me and then I feel the hot stinging sensation on my right cheek. Following the twinge of pain is a thick red liquid that runs down my cheek and drips onto my hand. I can't register what just happened until I turn my now angled head to look at Lexi's hand. I see a little of my 'fake' blood on her sharp nails which she balled into a fist. I liftmy head to look at her now. Lexi adorns an accomplished, but still angry look about her. I half glare at her, thinking that I probably deserved that.

Lexi laughs. "No one to save you now, bitch."

I glare and smirk a little, playing a bluff. "Who said I needed help?"

She glares back with intensity and slaps me again. "Still so cocky?"

I rack my mind for something-- anything to make her release me. I look around and notice she is a bit closer than before. This better work.

"I Might be." I quickly kick Lexi hard hoping she would let go.

Her head snaps back looking as if I broke it. She closes her eyes and takes a breath.

"I've had enough of you." She steps back and uses her levitation to lift me high in the air. Then she slams me harshly into the ground.

I hit the ground hard and wince a little, surprised about what she just did. I slowly get up and dust some of the dirt off my clothes. I then wipe some of the blood off that is running down my cheek and glare at Lexi one again.

She watches me closely with a menacing glare. "You are such a lil' bitch."

"It's better than being an obsessive Ex-girlfriend." I made sure to emphasize the "Ex" part.

"Are we still in high-school?" A smirk came across her features.

"College—it's a little higher."

I could tell she wasn't going to play this game much longer.

I felt the levitation grip me. "Look around you—who has the power here?" She looks me in the face clearly saying she did. "You're power is to look like the humans we feed upon. You are a disgrace to vampires." I was lifted in the air and slammed into the ground once again.

I knew these slams were cracking some of my ribs. It really did suck to be a vampire, but not be one at the same time.

I don't respond laying there knowing she was exactly right—she had me and she knew it—**I **knew it.

I slowly begin to get up, but a foot roughly pushes me down onto the ground and holds me there with bone-crushing force. I wince a bit not being able to help it.

"What? Nothing else to say?" Lexi pauses smirking down at me. "Maybe this will teach you two whores a lesson." My anger flared. She can insult _me_ all she wants—_not _my friends.

I bend my leg up and kick her off of me. She lands on her feet just within my reach. I grab her ankles and throw her with a good amount of force into a tree cracking it in half with a bang.

Quietly I get up a little shaken from what I just did. I'm a pacifist and fighting is very new to me, even though I have lived for awhile.

Lexi gets up and dusts off her clothes like it was nothing. She smirks at me and I glare in return. I could tell this was our new favorite routine.

Her levitation shoved me back hard into a tree. I hit and lean on it for a moment. I look up and notice my phone lying on the ground—Lexi sees it too.

'_Shit.'_

I scramble and try to snatch it knowing Emily is probably still there. The force from the levitation shoves me back into the tree yet again. The tree cracks down the middle as I slide down to the ground. I knew this wasn't going to end happily or even remotely forgiving.

I watch as Lexi picks up the phone looking at it. She turns and glares at me with the up-most hatred.

"I know you can hear me Jason—if you want me to stop, you come to me. We're in the woods near the college. I would hurry before I get too bored." Lexi smashes the phone to tiny pieces in pure anger. "You little wench!" She glides over.

_'How the hell did I call Jason?! I don't even know his number! Damn it all…'_

"Lexi, I didn't mean to call him." I try easing some of her anger not really willing to fight anymore.

She smacks me—thankfully with no nails this time. "You lying little~" I cut her off

"~Why would I lie? You know the whole story."

She paused for a moment. "Shut up! Don't confuse me."

I simply look up at her letting the comment slip through my lips. "Does it look like I need to?"

Lexi glares at me for my comment and roughly grabs my jacket. "You're going to need it in a few minutes, bitch." She throws me.

_'This is going to hurt in the morning…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**There it is! Sorry it took so long and sorry it's kinda short! Schools never want you to have a free summer. .* Pisses me off. But I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**

~Deliahgirl


	15. The Fight Scene

**The Fight Scene.**

As I awoke I felt Jason next to me and I snuggled closer to his lanky, chilled frame. He kissed the top of my head and smiled down at me. I smiled back and rolled over to check to see if Eden had awoken already, though when I went to turn Jason kissed my lips and held me there for a long time.

When I finally came back to my senses I grinned at him and rolled over before he could stop me again. She wasn't there. I rolled back to see a slight worry on Jason's face. I quickly became concerned. "Jason, where's Eden?" He shifted his eyes away from mine. My own narrowed in suspicion at him as he thought through his answer.

When his mouth finally started moving I couldn't believe what he was saying. "She left to go get breakfast at Starbucks, but she should be back soon." I stared at him in complete amazement. I could not believe he had let her leave the house, especially after what just happened!

I jumped out of bed and ran to take a quick shower. When I was done I threw on a pair of tight dark wash jeans and a black Buckcherry t-shirt. I was in a hurry so I just put some thick eyeliner on and gelled my hair into spikes and left, not saying a word to Jason. I thanked whatever God may have been listening that I got my own car when we moved to Alaska.

I raced to the little Starbucks store right down the road from the dorms. When I pulled in I spotted Eden's car immediately.

I parked beside it and got out to look inside. She wasn't there but I could distinctly smell Lexi there. _What the hell was she doing near Eden's car?_

I walked a little faster than I should have into the store and looked around for my best friend. I didn't see her so I tried to scent her out. As far as I could tell she hadn't even been in the store. I growled to myself quietly, walking to the counter and ordering my usual latte from the bored looking teenager at the counter. I was very flirty and polite and when I finally got my drink I leaned over the counter a little. "Can I ask you a quick question?" The boy looked surprised and his heart sped up slightly at my tone. He nodded and swallowed nervously. "S-sure." I smiled at him and pulled out my cell phone. I looked up a picture of Eden on the plane from when we were on the way to our new home and showed the boy. "Have you seen this girl?" He looked shocked but shook his head. "No. I don't think so. Why?" He watched as I pointed out her car. "That's hers. If you see her or see someone else get in the car then you call this number and tell me so. Okay?" He just stared as I wrote my cell number on a napkin and slid it across to him and walked out, getting back in my car.

As I started to turn out of the parking lot my cell phone went off. I rolled my eyes as I saw Jason's name flash on the screen. I pushed send and put the phone to my ear. "Yes?" I pulled out and started back toward the dorms. I needed to put on some older clothes if I was going hunting.

"Emily…? Ummm... I just got a call from Lexi." I could hear him fidgeting and growled. "Well…? What did she say?" He tapped his finger on what sounded like my cymbal. He would get it later for that.

"She said that she has Eden and that you have to come get her back." I didn't even reply; I just hung up and threw the phone down while doing a U-turn into the opposite lane.

I pushed my car to its limit arriving at a clearing in the woods and jumping out of the car to take a deep whiff of air. I could only faintly smell Lexi, but as I headed into the forest the smell increased as I went northwest away from the dorms. I didn't start smelling Eden until I got to a thick tree with what appeared to be blood spatter on it. When I tasted it for myself I confirmed it, but it wasn't Eden's. It was Stephanie's.

I thought about how I was going to handle the two of them together. It wasn't going to be easy, but I'd have to do it for Eden.

I froze the second I heard the foot steps coming my way. I stepped away from them hiding behind a tree and watched as Jason stepped through the same way I had just come. He sniffed the air and looked right at me. I growled and he looked a little hurt. I glared at him and he bowed his head to me. I walked over and tilted his chin up just so I could look in his eyes. I kissed his lips gently and hugged him tight. "Thank you for coming. I'll need your help. I'm not happy with you at the moment, but you're still mine. Okay?" He nodded and I stepped in front of him to keep tracking Lexi.

When I heard her speak I almost flew through the tree directly in my path to get to her had Jason not grabbed my arm and held me. I nodded to signal I was okay and stepped around to come face-to-face with the bitch herself. No one said a word. She opened her mouth to speak and I took the first swing.

I nailed her right between the eyes. She stumbled back but recovered quickly making a motion for Stephanie to help. Neither of them had noticed Jason hiding behind the tree until he stepped out to stand behind me just in time to surprise both the girls. "You bitch!" I just stared at Lexi with my eyebrows raised in fake surprise. Jason, being the peace-keeper, growled at her. "Lexi, I think you have the wrong idea here. I went to Emily because she doesn't boss me around and hurt me like you did. Don't blame her for your mistake. She didn't take me. I went willingly away from you."

I don't think I've ever seen someone as furious as Lexi at that moment. Her nose squished up, she bared her teeth and she flew through the air at me. Jason met her half-way and knocked her boney little ass down. I looked around for Eden and noticed Stephanie had disappeared. I saw a glint of light right in front of my face a second before I was knocked back into the tree I had just stepped around. _Her power! Damn it!_ I cursed myself for not remembering. She hit me again, but this time I grabbed what felt like her hand and twisted it in an unnatural way. I heard her scream and she became visible again. I had been wrong about what I twisted. Her ankle was obviously dislocated and I tried not to smile at her. She glared at me. "Where's Eden?" I spoke calmly and slowly, but when she realized what I was asking her she laughed and hissed at me.

"Hidden deep in the woods, you skank." I growled at her and grabbed her arm, digging my nails into the flesh. She screeched and tried to pull away but it only hurt her more. "Take me to her. Now!" She hesitated only long enough to see that Lexi was surely losing her battle with Jason as well as she had lost her own with me. She started away from the clearing and back toward the dorms but took me east after a quarter of a mile.

I watched her slowly for any sign of possible attack. She displayed no interest in attacking me again. We finally came to a small cave which had many holes in the ceiling. I followed Stephanie into the half-lit room to see Eden lying on the floor appearing to be asleep. I let Stephanie go long enough to tell her to get away from Lexi because if she tried to help her again she'd only end up dead too. She nodded and limped away, back toward the dorms.

I headed over to Eden's side and rolled her over on her back to see what injuries she had when she woke drowsily and looked up at me in surprise. Tears formed in my eyes but didn't fall. We had business to do and it wasn't the time to cry now. I untied Eden from the restraints Lexi had put her in and helped her up. She stretched and we hugged. Then we headed back toward the clearing where, I hoped, Jason had finished his ex off.

As we stepped through the trees I saw Jason pinning Lexi to the ground, but she wasn't fighting. It was an odd sight to see her just laying there looking up at him. I almost believed she still loved him until she looked at me with hatred and started fighting against Jason again. I motioned for him to help Eden and to let her go. I wanted to finish this myself.

She was already very weak when she charged me. All I had to do was grab her head and twist to pull it off. The girls had already been planning on killing Eden and I. The large pile of wood in the middle of the clearing gave it away. I threw piece after piece of the evil vampire in the wood while Jason lit it and we stood there watching it burn. He held me and I could see the tears form in his eyes too as he watched his former mate die for the final time. I left him there to think and have his own last moments with her as I walked back to Eden and helped her back through the woods and into my car.

I took her back to the dorm in complete silence and helped her clean up and get ready for bed. She laid down and fell asleep quickly. I took a second shower and got into my own pajamas and sat in the living room to wait for Jason. I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up I was in my bed and Jason was right beside me just like the morning before. I rolled over to look at his now clean face and kissed his lips softly not wanting to disturb his thoughts.

I got out of bed and saw Eden still sleeping in her own bed. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and replaced my make up. I knew Eden and I would need to have a serious talk when she woke up but until then I was just going to sit there and rest my own self. I thought about Jason and the talk I knew we needed to have as well. I wondered why I had to be the disciplining one of the three. I was changed at the youngest age and the most recent yet I still act the most mature. I smiled as I thought about my hybrid genetics. I knew it must be odd to be half and half but I was used to the odd looks and stares by now. I still wonder if I'm really a freak sometimes though when I notice Jason watching me in an odd way. I think he wonders if the half difference will somehow hurt him or our relationship somehow. I hope he's wrong. I really want us to work out.

Just then a knock on the door brought me from my thoughts. I sniffed quickly and smelt Bella. I wondered what she was doing over here so early then I remembered she never sleeps so it must be all the same to her. I opened the door to see her looking down at her feet with a confused look. I invited her in and we sat facing each other. She didn't speak for a long moment and then finally what I had been running from for the past 23 years was exposed.

"Emily, I spoke to a friend of mine from the Atlanta pack and he said that he needed to speak with you. Though when I asked why on earth he would want to speak to you he just said that your brother would like to have a few words with you." She gave me a confused look and I swallowed hard. She patted my knee. "I know we all go through things that we'd rather leave behind, but in this case I think you'd better tell us or, if you want, just me." I nodded and prepared myself.

"I was born in 1972 as a wolf. I had, excuse me, have an older brother named Zackary. One morning when I was sixteen I went on the patrol of a patch of woods near the city and noticed something moving in the brush. I went to check it out and followed a blood trail all the way to a small cave where I was attacked by a vampire. I was then formed into what I am now, a mix of the two species, a mixer as I refer to it. When I awoke from the change I obviously had a hunger for blood like the rest of you. I went in search of food and when I smelled what I thought to be human I attacked. When I realized the blood I tasted was that of my brother I was terrified. I ran to the only suspected vampire on our land. She was packing her things to leave because she realized what she had done to me. In the end we left together and have been together ever since." I heard her small gasp of surprise but I kept going for I knew she had to hear the worst of me.

"I left my brother in the woods that day for dead just the same way Eden left me. I thought he would never forgive me and I still think he won't but I understand he must want to confront me after all these years. I know he must be angry." I trailed off quietly feeling warm tears falling down my cheeks. I was terrified of seeing Zack again no matter what reassurances anyone could give me.

Bella and I sat in quiet for a long moment before she handed me a small piece of paper and told me to call or text her friend Jacob that he would be expecting to hear from me soon before she walked out in a thinking daze. I sat in the chair for what seemed like days just thinking about whether I should actually do what she asked.

I pulled my cell phone out and pushed *67 and then the number. I was blocking it because I didn't want to be traced back. The phone rang four times and then I heard a very male voice speak. "Hello?" I hesitated for just a second and then made the lost contact connection I had lost for so many years. "Hi. Jacob?" I heard the shock in his next response. "Yes. Is this Emily?" I nodded and then remembered he couldn't see me so I replied a shaky yes and listened to him tell everyone around him that I had called and that they were to go find Zack. The tears started the second I heard him speak into the phone.

"Hello? Emily?" I sobbed a little bit harder as I answered. "Zackary. Oh my God." I heard him exhale heavily and he also sniffled a little. "Where are you?"

The tears slowed and I looked around my dorm wearily. "Why do you want to know?" I knew he heard the suspicion in my voice because he laughed heartily. "So that I and the rest of the pack can come get you of course." I gasped and he asked if I was alright. I replied that I was fine where I was and hung up.

It only took them two hours to trace my number back. I should have known it wouldn't take long. Even when I was around it didn't take the pack very long to track someone once they had the connection to do so. My phone went off and I nearly jumped out of my skin, but no one else seemed alarmed. I walked over and saw Jacob's number on the screen flashing up at me.

I answered with a very shaky hello. He laughed, an odd joyful sound, and then spoke. "What are you doing in Alaska?" I had to laugh with him though. It was odd for a wolf to be comfortable in such low temperatures but I was part vampire so it didn't matter much to me what the temperature was.

"I don't like hot places." I knew I sounded a tad grumpy to him but at the time I didn't care. He didn't seem to either because he laughed again. "Okay whatever. I see how it's going to be, but I have a very serious question for you." His change in tone scared me a little bit so I answered just as seriously. "What is it?" He let out a long breath.

"Can you come back to Atlanta? There's a vampire/werewolf war brewing in Florida and we need as much help as we can get." I removed the phone from my ear and stared at it for a long enough that Jacob asked if I was still there. I'm not sure what made me do but when I placed the phone back to my ear I asked when he needed me there and if I needed to bring anyone else with me. "A.S.A.P. and preferably no vamps." He laughed at his own joke and I smiled and told him to shut up. "I'll be there in a few days or less."

* * *

Over the next two days I got Eden healed up and Jason at least half-way back to normal. I hadn't heard anymore from Bella so when it came time to pack up and get ready I sent Jason over to Edward's room to tell him to send Bella over and that Jason should stay there until one of us came to get him.

When Bella showed up I already had a plan. I asked her if she knew about the war and she said no so I explained all of it to her and she was itching to go. I could tell cause she was tensed up and twitching. I giggled and asked if she wanted to go. She looked longingly back at their room and said she wished she could. I giggled and told her my plan to ditch the boys and let all three of us go fight. She giggled too and agreed. I told her I was sure she could wear Eden's clothes while we were there since they seemed to be the same size and had the same tastes.

I told them to pack light though because since I had spent the past few days doing things that had to be done around the dorms that we would have to run. They agreed and I took Eden aside and explained that I wanted to run as a wolf. She seemed shocked since I hadn't tried to change since my formation. I had fought it several times but had never succumbed to the desire.

While I packed she told Bella about the plan for me to run. Bella seemed to agree that it was better so that I could make contact with the pack before we got there so they wouldn't try to attack us. When I finally exited our room for what I hoped wouldn't be the last time Eden smiled at me and I smiled right back. It was the best I had felt in days. I needed to go home and see everyone. I just hoped nothing would go wrong.

We took Eden's car out to the woods and parked. We covered it in a camouflage tarp and took our things out. I explained that once I changed I wanted the girls to strap everything they couldn't carry to my back and I'd carry it. They agreed and I crept back into a smaller clearing in the woods. I stripped out of my clothing and thought of my self changing into the black wolf I once was. When I felt my bones shifting I was glad it had worked. I wanted that connection again. I felt so lonely without my pack, especially my brother.

Once I was completely done I shook out my fur and reached out for a linked wolf mind. When I found one I didn't recognize I said hello and asked if they were part of the Atlanta pack. He said he was and I explained who I was.

I could feel his excitement run through me and I knew instantly that everyone must know about me. I told him to change back and to go tell my brother and Jacob that I was on my way, that I was bringing Bella and Eden with me and If he had a problem with that he was to change himself and talk to me. He agreed happily and I felt his mind fade away.

I slowly grabbed my things off the ground and headed back toward the other girls. I giggled as Eden and Bella stared at me wide-eyed and open-mouthed. I grinned and tried my best not to laugh as they both gasped quietly. I knew my teeth must have seemed scary to them, but it was still pretty funny. I trotted forward and turned sideways for them to load my back with extra bags.

When they were finished I jumped up to make sure everything was secure and nodded, satisfied. I took off in front of the girls and sped up quickly listening to them run by my side.

We took a few breaks along the way for us to catch our breath. Normally it wouldn't be necessary, but since it was such a long trip and the temperatures were cold most of the way we needed a few breaks. Just before we hit the Georgia border I heard my cell phone ring.

I quickly hid and changed back searching for my phone. I answered just before the voicemail went off. I hadn't had time to look at the screen to see who was calling so I was completely caught off guard when I heard Jason's worried voice. "Where the hell are you?! I followed all three of your all's scents to the woods and found Eden's car, but once I got to a point I found your clothes and the smell of wolf was overwhelming. Who is with you?"

I giggled but quickly recovered. "I am the wolf you smell, and Eden and Bella are with me. We went to Atlanta to help my pack with a vampire war sprouting in Florida." I heard him gasp as I said war, but I just rolled my eyes.

"We'll be fine Jason. I love you and we'll be back soon. Okay?" He sputtered for a second. "Okay but please be careful. I love you too." I closed the phone and changed back. Bella and Eden put the extra bags back on. We smiled at each other as we made our last bit of the journey into wolf territory and I heard the howls of my brothers as I finally came home.

(A/N: Sorry it has been sooooo long.. I've beem through a lot lately and it has just been hard to write so I hope you liked it =] -M)


End file.
